A General's Son
by Handmaiden of Artemis
Summary: Li Chan, the son of the famous General Li Shang and Fa Mulan, is returning home from the military academy. He wasn't looking for love, but he found it in a most unexpected place.
1. Chapter 1

A General's Son

Chapter One

Li Chan sighed. Out of the 17 years he had been in this world, the last two had been the hardest. Not exactly the worst, but the hardest. At least he was able to share those two years with his best friend Xiao. As another thought dawned on him he grinned silently to himself.

"What are you smiling at?" asked Xiao, "I haven't seen you smile like that since before we started at the academy."

"I just realized that in less then a days time I'll be home. Being away for so long has made me realize how much…" Chan drifted off, "well, I miss it that's all."

Not so much the place itself, Chan thought to himself, but the people. My father would be the same; Shang would never change. As for Mulan, would she be her bold, outgoing self, or a dejected mother who missed her son? Chan wasn't sure which one he preferred. Best to wait and see, he decided.

Xiao's words interrupted his thoughts. " I can't wait to see mother and father, and Sun of course," He added.

The thought of Xiao's younger sister Sun Yu made Chan groan inwardly. As if reading his thoughts Xiao began defending his sister.

" Oh come on Chan, she's not that bad. Sure she was hanging around us a lot,"

"Stalking is more like it," grumbled Chan.

Xiao chose to ignore that and continued. "But it's been two years- a person can do a lot of growing up then, and besides she's only a year younger then us. How bad could she be?"

Chan snorted. To him an older Sun sounded just as bad as the Sun he'd known before.

Xiao was getting frustrated. " Fine," he fumed, " Be that way, but she'll always be my sister and you'll always be my best friend so you'd better stop being so mean to her."

Chan was offended. I wasn't so mean, he thought. Sure I was always pulling on her hair and telling her to get lost. As he thought of it Chan decided maybe he was a little mean. After all she just wanted to be in their little circle, it was the coolest (and only) one around. Chan vowed he would at least try and be civil towards her. That is, if she didn't start to annoy him.

Xiao and Chan rode the rest of the way home in silence. As they sighted the compound that their two families shared (along with Ling, Ting-Ting, Chien-Po and Su) they spurred their horses and began galloping home, shouting to announce their arrival.

As they rode through the gates into the main courtyard, Chan couldn't help smiling. It was all as had he remembered it. Here was the main courtyard, with its gate that led to the road. A little ways off there was the home of Chien-Po and Su and their daughter Song Ming, and next to that was the home of Ling and Ting-Ting, along with their twin boys, Jang and Jun. Xiao's house, where he lived with his parents, Yao and Mei, and his sister Sun was right next-door. The next house was the one Chan was gladdest to see. His own home, where it seemed an eternity ago his family had been to bid him farewell.

It seemed odd no one was standing there now. In fact, Chan noted turning to look around the courtyard, there was no one to be seen. Xiao had also noticed that their home, which usually had as much bustling activity as a small village, was now as silent as a ghost town.

"Where is everybody?" questioned Xiao, a perplexed look on his face.

"I've never seen it so…quiet," said Chan, instantly concerned.

"You don't suppose someth-Aieeeeeee!" The peace wasn't instantly shattered by Xiao's surprised scream.

He and Chan whirled around, there minds still set in kill-or-be-killed mode. To their surprise and utter amazement their families stood behind them, all grinning, obviously proud of having stayed so quiet.

" You guys," panted Xiao " almost gave me a heart attack."

Mei stepped forward. " I'm just glad a little old lady like me can still scare two hardened warriors such as you," she said, grinning. Xiao walked towards her and swept her up in a huge hug, clearly considering his mother neither little or old.

Then the explosion of noise Chan was so used happened as everyone spoke at once. He hugged and kissed his mother, shook hands with his father and told the twins that no, they could not play with his weapons. He and Xiao were introduced to the newest member of their extended family, Chien-Po and Su's baby boy, Hiro.

During the introduction 4-year-old Song Ming announced, " I'm his _big_ sister" emphasizing the word big. "That means I'm not little anymore." Of course everyone laughed, which made Song cross her arms and stalk away, pouting.

Amid the hugging and poking and prodding and wonderings of whether they looked healthy enough, Chan heard someone coming down the path from the houses. He looked up and saw a girl he had never seen before. A girl with shy eyes and a gently curving body not even her loosely flowing robes could hide. Chan turned to ask who she was, but never got the words out. At that moment Xiao broke away from the group and walked towards her. He gave her a warm hug and then pushed her away so he could look at her.

He laughed and said " Sun I can't believe it's you, you look so…"

"Different?" she prompted, giggling and giving her brother another hug.

"Well, yeah but…I mean…what happened?" He asked, amazement written all over his face.

Sun rolled her eyes, " Oh please Xiao. I grew up that's all. It happens to everyone eventually. I mean, look at you, you're not exactly the same either."

" I suppose so," he said, embarrassed. Chan remembered the looks that girls had given Xiao when they passed through villages on the ride home. After all, Xiao wasn't exactly bad looking. Chan recalled that some of those looks were aimed at him too, but he hadn't really noticed. As he thought about it, he realized that he'd never really noticed any girl. But now there was Sun standing right there, and she wasn't exactly bad looking either.

" Chan?" Sun's voice interrupted his thoughts. " Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to come over and say hello?" she smiled warmly at him.

Chan? Oh…right…Chan, that's me. Chan realized his brain didn't seem to be working. He would have laughed but he seemed to have forgotten how to move his mouth. And his legs. He was glad when his mother called everyone in the house for dinner. Anything was better then talking to Sun at the moment. Chan knew he wouldn't be able to form simple sentences right now, much less engaging conversation.

When everyone was seated around the table Mulan began to serve the meal. Actually, it was more like a feast. Plate after plate was brought in from the kitchen (Chan had lost track after 23).

Yao looked down at the table piled with food and asked " So, where's everyone else?"

Mulan, not realizing the joke, replied, "What do you mean 'everyone else'?"

" Well you've obviously made enough food for an army so I was wondering when they were coming over."

Mulan scowled. " Can't a mother do something nice for her son? And besides, it's not everyday I need to serve dinner for a great warrior," she said smiling at Chan.

After a moment of silence Shang spoke up " Hey what am I? Chopped liver?" Mulan rolled her eyes in mock annoyance.

"You won't let me forget, will you _General_?" She gave her husband a kiss on the forehead and then a mock salute, laughing. Chan laughed along with everyone else. His parents could be so weird.

"Eat up everyone," commanded Mulan, " because if you don't, I _will_ give this food to the army." With that everyone started to load up his or her plate. Sun emerged from the kitchen holding yet another steaming dish full of food. Finding the only empty spot on the table to be in front of Chan, she leaned over him to place the dish on the table, her arm brushing his as she did so. Chan glanced up, his face only inches from hers. Sun looked down at him, and noticing how close they were, jerked back.

"Sorry," she said, and rushed back to her seat, her cheeks burning crimson. Her ears ringing, Sun barely noticed that Mulan was talking about her.

"…Helped me with all the cooking, isn't that right Sun?"

"Huh? Oh yes, I did," said Sun proudly, temporarily forgetting the awkward situation she had just experienced.

"Such a good girl," said Mulan affectionately, patting Sun's hand, " Makes me wish I had a daughter of my own." She glanced meaningfully at her son, who chose to ignore the remark.

Chan had been receiving letters from his mother for the past six months saying how much she wished he would find a nice girl while he was away. Kind of hard to do in a camp full of men, he had thought at the time. And since his father was married to the only known woman to ever be in the army, Chan figured the odds of him finding a woman in the same situation were slim to none.


	2. Chapter 2

_A note from the author: Well apparently you liked my story because you're back for Chapter 2! Either that or you just pressed the arrow button and the computer brought you here…but the important thing is you're here! My advice: read slowly so you don't miss anything. This chapter is quite funny, but I suppose I'm a tad biased. He he tad…that's a funny word. Enough of that, back to the important stuff! I present, for your enjoyment…(drum roll)…A General's Son Chapter 2! (Wild applause, I bow)_

A General's Son

Chapter 2

The next day, Chan awoke with determination. It felt so good to be in his house and in his own bed. He knew his mother would be cooking breakfast, although the thought of food made him queasy; he never wanted to eat again after all the food he ate last night.

But his day held even more purpose. He was going to talk to Sun or die trying. He didn't want it to resort to death, but he was determined to use at least two complete sentences around her, as she probably thought talking to him was about as fun as talking to a brick wall.

He wandered outside, politely refusing breakfast as he walked past his mother in the kitchen (he saw his father did the same). He found that Xiao was already outside, even though it was early morning.

" Not much of an appetite this morning I suppose, after all the food you ate last night," Chan said to a rather green looking Xiao.

"Don't say that word," said Xiao, clutching his stomach.

"Which one? Appetite? Food?" asked an amused Chan.

"Both," moaned Xiao. Chan motioned for Xiao to follow him.

" Come on, let's take a walk. The fresh air will do you good."

" No thanks," replied Xiao, "I think I'll go inside for a while. Do you think it's possible to have a food hangover?"

" Probably. I'll see you later," said Chan as Xiao retreated into his house. With his best friend officially out of commission, at least for the day, Chan decided to take that walk by himself.

He strolled over the grounds, through the gardens, and finally came upon Mulan, Mei and Sun hanging laundry in the orchard.

" Mother, since when do you do 'woman's work'?" asked Chan in false amazement. He knew his mother would much rather be training then cleaning, and it wasn't often that she could be seen doing domestic chores (last night's dinner was probably the most food that she had ever made in her life).

" Ha ha…make fun of your mother why don't you," grumbled Mulan. " It doesn't help that you and Xiao brought home all of your dirty laundry from the past what, two years?"

"It wasn't that much, probably only 4 months or so," said Chan, shrugging.

" And besides, most of this is going to need to be burned anyway," interjected Sun, holding up a sock that was growing some type of fungus.

"What's wrong with that?" said Chan, " It's a perfectly good sock."

All three women rolled their eyes at a man's idea of cleanliness. Mulan stretched her aching back and looked over the mountain of clothes yet to be washed. She turned to Chan.

" Right now I feel like marching you down to the matchmakers just so we can get a girl to help with all this. Well, that is if I weren't thoroughly opposed to the archaic institution of arranged marriage and the matchmaker wasn't such a witch."

Chan smiled. Ever since he could remember his father had told him the story of Mulan's day at the matchmakers. He had always found the thought of his strong, talented mother failing miserably thoroughly amusing.

Suddenly Mei spoke up " Speaking of marching into town, Sun you need to go for dress fittings. Your robe for the Emperor's ball needs to be completed."

"There's an Emperor's ball?" interrupted Chan.

" Didn't you know? There is a celebration at the Imperial Palace in five days, in honor of the 50th year of the Emperor's reign. We're all invited of course," said Mei. Chan wasn't surprised. After all, Mei, Ting-Ting and Su were the Emperor's daughters, and Shang was the General of the Emperor's army. The Emperor had even relied on Mulan for council on many occasions. What could he say; he had connections.

"Oh," was all Chan could think to say in response. So much for stirring conversation.

"I'm sure Xiao wouldn't mind taking you into town," said Mei.

"Yes," said Sun, "I'll go get him right after I finish this."

"You can't!" Chan said rather loudly, surprising even himself. " I mean," he continued in a much less forceful way, "he's not feeling very well and doesn't want to…well…uh…I guess he doesn't want to be disturbed," he finished in a rush. All three women were staring at him after that strange display. Chan felt his palms getting sweaty and was sure his left eye had suddenly developed a twitch. " But uh, …well everyone else is gone and if you don't mind, uh well, it's no trouble for me and… I guess I can take you." Chan held his breath, waiting for some type of response. But they just kept standing there, their mouths agape, until Sun seemed to snap out of her reverie.

"Well sure I don't mind," she blushed slightly, " I mean it's not like we're strangers or anything."

" Yeah, I guess you're right," Chan grinned; relieved he had managed to say all that without having her laugh in his face. " Ready to go then?" he said, some of his confidence restored.

As they walked into town, Chan couldn't believe his luck. He had managed to find a perfectly valid excuse for spending time with Sun. Now the hard part was finding something to talk about.

They traveled for quite a while in silence. Sun snuck a few glances at her escort during that time. She wondered how he could be so tense and jittery at one point, yet cool and collected the next. She decided to not try and figure it out just yet. She knew so little about boys anyway, what was one more mystery? Chan turned to see Sun looking at him. Their eyes met for a moment, then Sun turned her face away from him, a hint of laughter in her eyes.

" What is it?" he asked, already laughing in spite of his attempt at seriousness.

" Nothing," she answered, her eyes wide and innocent.

" Suuure…" he said, skepticism in his voice. The innocent look disappeared as Sun laughed at Chan's unexpected joke. She had forgotten how funny he was.

" I was just thinking about how weird you've been acting lately," said Sun.

" Oh, so I suppose eeeverybody's laughing at poor old Chan," he said, throwing his hands up in the air as if saying the world is against him.

" No," she said, mock seriousness in her voice, " just me." Chan let his mouth drop open as if he was shocked and abashed by what she had just said.

" People these days!" he huffed.

" Oh I'm kidding," she said hitting him lightly on the arm. " Besides, what do you mean 'poor old Chan'? What about poor old me? I'm stuck here while you and Xiao go off and have an adventure." Taken aback by the sudden contact her hand made with his arm, it took Chan a while to think of a response.

" It wasn't much of an adventure, more of a workout that wouldn't end really," he said quietly. " Anyways, you can't be old, because that would mean I'm really old. I'm older then you remember."

"Only by a year," said Sun, just as quietly. They had reached town by now, and were turned to face each other. As he stared into Sun's big, dark eyes, Chan felt feelings he didn't know he could feel. Sun was moving closer to him, never averting her eyes from his.

They were so close now Sun could feel Chan's warm breath. She didn't know what was happening but she knew she never wanted this moment to end. Suddenly, she heard a commotion, and tearing her eyes away from his, looked to see what it was.

Chan crashed back into reality when Sun's eyes moved away from his own. She gasped, looking at something over Chan's shoulder. Chan saw a mixture of surprise and fear in her eyes. He heard a scream, and then everything went black.

* * *

_More from the author: Dun dun dun…every story needs a good cliffhanger, that's why this chapter is shorter then the first, so don't yell at me. You know you love the suspense. And I love to torture you. Tune in next week for the next thrilling chapter…actually it will only be a few days. So you can stop panicking._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Mulan. But if I did, I would have Shang fix his hair after he fell of the bridge in Mulan 2. I understand that it would probably come undone (He did fall what, 200 feet into a river?) but why didn't he put it back up? It looks terrible…and it drove me crazy! And another thing, was it so hard to have his shirt rip off! Sure his hair falls down, but his shirt, noooo…his shirt's fine! (Continues grumbling inaudibly)_

_Have a question? Love the story? Hate it with a passion? Write a review! I want to know what your thoughts are. (I'm just crazy like that)_


	3. Chapter 3

A General's Son

Chapter 3

As he opened his eyes, Chan wondered why he was sleeping in the middle of the day. He also wondered why his bed was so hard…and cold. Rolling over, a sharp, musty smell assaulted his nostrils. Confused and fully awake, Chan tried to sit up. However, his throbbing head and a firm hand on his chest stopped him.

"Easy, just lie back now," said a soft voice next to him. Chan turned to see who was speaking, ignoring the stars dancing in front of his eyes. As his vision adjusted to the darkness he saw Sun's concerned face looking at him. Just then Chan remembered. The fear he saw in her eyes and the scream, it must have been her.

"Sun! What happened? Where are we? And –ah" he cringed, "why does my head hurt?"

"Shhh," she murmured, "one thing at a time. You're in pain now because someone hit you over the head."

"That would've been my first guess," Chan said, feeling the large, painful lump forming on the top of his skull. "But I guess the better question would be who hit me on the head."

Sun sighed. "It was-well I still don't know who it was but I can tell you what I know." Chan nodded. Anything she knew was still more then what he remembered. " We were in the village and I heard a noise behind you. There was a man behind you, a sword in his hand. He raised it over your head and I screamed, unable to do anything to change what was about to happen. He brought the butt of the sword down on your head and you collapsed. Someone grabbed me from behind and dragged me to the edge of town. You were already tied to the back of a horse, your horse, by then. I was thrown into the saddle and then they started off. All I could do was hold on; they were going so fast."

Chan scowled. The thought of his beautiful horse being used to aid and abet a kidnapping sickened him.

Sun continued, " After a time, I don't know how long, we arrived here.

"And what is here?" asked Chan. " Just a small house in the middle of nowhere. I think we're in the cellar now. I didn't see much before…" Sun looked away as if it pained her to go on.

"Before…" Chan prompted. Sun looked down at her lap and began to wring her hands nervously. For the first time Chan noticed that her robes were torn and dirty and there were several large scratches running down her cheek. Chan gave a sharp intake of breath. "Sun," he said, instantly agitated by her disheveled appearance, " did they hurt you!" He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him.

" No," she murmured, " but they tried." She closed her eyes against the memory, tears escaping down her cheeks. Suddenly she felt strong arms wrap around her, and found her face resting against a broad chest.

"Oh Sun," Chan whispered into her soft hair, "I'm so sorry, I should have been there… I would do anything to protect you." Sun pushed herself up in order to look into his face.

" Really?" she asked, a slight smile on her lips.

"Really." Chan answered, wiping away the tears that had spilled from her eyes. " Besides, before you know it we'll be far away from here. I promise I'll get you out." He looked down at Sun only to see that she had fallen asleep, her head resting on his chest and her arms wrapped around his waist. Chan smiled and brushed away the hair that covered her face. Yes, he would get her out, but for now he was content to stay like this.

Sun woke up the next morning, cramped yet oddly happy. She wondered why, until she opened her eyes and saw Chan's arms wrapped around her. She must have fallen asleep while he was holding her. She snuggled in closer to him, not wanting to wake him up. However, it seemed Chan was already awake.

" Good morning Sunshine," he said, shaking her gently. " I know you're not sleeping."

" I am too," said Sun, though her voice was rather muffled by the fabric of his shirt. Chan grinned.

" Caught you," he said. Looking down at the girl that lay in his arms, Chan continued. " You know this wouldn't be a bad way to start the day under normal circumstances." Sun scrambled to disentangle herself from him, blushing while she did so.

" My arm feels like it's about to fall off," said Sun, " I think you were laying on it." Chan shot her an apologetic look.

" Sorry, but if it's any consolation my neck hurts too. It was probably from sleeping slumped against a wall." Now it was Sun's turn to wear the apologetic look.

" Oh…sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep…well, on you."

" That's all right," he said, looking at Sun, " I think the pain was worth it." Her eyes grew wide in surprise at his bold statement.

But before she could respond, the door into the cellar was thrown open. Chan and Sun were blinded by the sudden burst of light, so they couldn't make out the figure standing in the doorway. The figure moved swiftly into the darkened room, followed by several more men.

" Outside," they ordered gruffly, placing swords into Chan and Sun's backs to further motivate them. As they stumbled outside, Chan saw they were surrounded by a group of armed men. So much for escape. He instinctively moved closer to Sun, not knowing what they planned to do. A tall man with cruel eyes stepped forward. He seemed to be their leader.

" Don't get to close to that one, boy. She's a fighter. You should've seen what she did to poor Gedde. I'm afraid to say he'll never be the same," the tall man said with smirk. Chan glared at him.

" Who are you? Why are we here?" he demanded. The man chuckled darkly.

"Yes, I suppose introductions are in order. I am Kane, your captor, and the leader of band of outlaws. You are here because of who you are. Or rather, who your parents are." Seeing the shocked looks on his prisoners faces, Kane continued. " Yes, we know who you are." He pointed lazily at Chan. " Li Chan Ping, 17, only son of General Li Shang and Fa Mulan, the so called " hero of China", recently graduated from the Imperial Academy I hear. I'm sure daddy's missing his little soldier," he said in a voice thick with false sweetness.

Chan clenched and unclenched his fists, straining to keep his anger in check. Kane had turned his attention on Sun. " Well, what have we here boys," he said to the group of men, " a direct descendent of the Emperor. We are honored that the _most noble_ Sun Yu has graced us with her presence."

Sun stood with her head held high as the man spoke, sarcasm dripping from every word. Kane walked a circle around her, trailing his fingers over her shoulder. With disgust on her face, Sun turned and slapped his hand away.

Kane continued to speak to the crowd of outlaws. " Ahh, I see this one's feisty. We should have fun with her," Kane said, licking his lips.

Unable to hold his anger in any longer, Chan lunged at him. He had no sooner taken two steps then he was grabbed from behind by two of Kane's goons. Apparently Kane often caused this reaction. As Chan struggled against the men that held him in their grasp, Sun shot him a pleading look. A look that Chan knew meant not to resist. A look that meant she wanted him to live another day.

Author's Note: The mystery solved! I know you were all DYING to know what happened, so I decided to put my note down here instead of at the top. Does anyone even read these anyway? Didn't think so. As long as you read the story at least, I am happy. Now make me even happier and give me a nice long review :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Mulan. I do not own Mulan. I do not own Mulan. Why do I feel as if I'm being punished? I do not own Mulan...


	4. Chapter 4

A note from your awesome, amazing, super-cool author: Ha I wish... anywho thanks to you people who have reviewed. I'm glad **someone** is appreciating my work, which I toiled over for many moons...sniff Anywho all I can say now is here comes Chapter 4 riiiiiight...now.

* * *

A General's Son

Chapter 4

Nodding silently to Sun and seeing the relief on her face, Chan stopped struggling. Kane gestured to the two men and they dropped Chan's arms.

" It is best that you learn to do as we say," said Kane. " We will get far less ransom money for a body, but that does not mean you are safe from harm." Chan spoke out in spite of the warning.

" Ransom?" he asked. " That's why we're here?"

" Of course," said Kane impatiently, " Why do you think we profiled you so carefully? We didn't want just anyone off the streets. We wanted people with relatives who would pay, and pay a lot. I was planning on kidnapping only one, but I guess it was my lucky day. Two targets, walking together, completely unaware."

Chan looked over at Sun and gave her a small smile. Yes, he did remember the moment they had shared. Sun understood the meaning of the smile, and she returned it with a smile of her own.

Kane, of course, noticed nothing. He was to busy regaling his troops with the tale of his brilliant capture of two members of China's most important families. When he finished his story and found a less than captivated audience, he scowled. " Take them away!" he yelled, his ego bruised.

Chan and Sun were marched back to the shack half-buried in the earth that was now their prison. They were both shoved inside so hard they stumbled and fell onto the ground. Sun quickly scrambled back up as the door was closed. She pressed her ear up against the wood of the door, listening. Chan started to speak but was silenced by Sun. She was concentrating hard on something outside. Chan, still sitting on the ground, just stared at her, wondering what she was up to.

" Okay-" said Sun.

" Oh so I can talk now?" interrupted Chan.

" Sorry," said Sun, helping him to his feet, " but I needed to hear."

"Hear what, exactly?" he asked.

" Hear if the guards walked away or if they are standing guard or something," explained Sun.

"And…" said Chan, raising his eyebrows " are they?"

" Oh, they walked away," clarified Sun.

" Is that good…or bad?"

" Good," she said a devious look in her eye. " Because I have a plan."

" To escape?" asked Chan.

" No, to protest for better treatment of prisoners, of course to escape!" said an exasperated Sun.

" Oh…that's what I thought. But that second one might be a good idea." Sun rolled her eyes. This was the boy who was top of his class at the Imperial Academy?

"Yes I suppose it would, but I don't plan on being a prisoner for much longer," she said. " All right, here's my plan. Tonight, we break out of here, steal back your horse and ride home." Chan blinked for several seconds.

" Even I could have thought of that," he said. Sun sighed.

" Well, it's a bit more complicated then that. First, we need to get out of this shack. Now, these walls" she pointed to the wall with the door in it and the two sidewalls, " are solid wood, framed and sturdy. But this wall," she gestured to the back wall, "Is the one that is built into the mound of earth. I'm sure it's not solid, or at least the dirt has rotted it slightly. Either way it's our best bet. So come on, help me out."

She proceeded to try and pull the boards out of the wall. Chan just watched, doubtful that the boards would give way. Finally, with a satisfied grunt, Sun managed to wrench a board from the wall.

" See," she said, with the board in her hand, " told you it would work."

" Never said it wouldn't," said Chan, secretly surprised that it had worked. Sun narrowed her eyes.

" Yes, but you thought it," she said. Chan made amends by smiling sheepishly and tearing two boards out of the wall. Sun grinned and began taking down boards with gusto. Soon they had made a hole large enough for them to get through.

" Perfect!" exclaimed Sun, stepping back to admire their handiwork.

"Only one problem," Chan pointed out, " the solid wall of dirt that is behind the hole."

" That's the easy part," said Sun, " all we have to do is tunnel our way out."

" Oh and I suppose by "we" you mean me, right?" asked Chan.

"No, I plan to do just as much digging as you, maybe even more," defended Sun. " But for now, let's put these boards back up."

Chan was about to protest when Sun stopped him. " The guards will probably be back any minute. And besides, the digging won't take that long, and we need to escape when it's dark. It'll be easier that way, and we can put a whole night's distance between us and here." Chan had to agree that that sounded like a good idea. They put the boards back so it looked like a solid wall again. But as Sun said, if the guards opened the door to hard they would probably fall off. Chan prayed to the ancestors that wouldn't happen.

No sooner had the boards been put back and Chan and Sun had sat back down, the door opened. A guard poked his head in, looked around, and shut the door. As Sun predicted, one of the boards fell off the wall and hit Chan on the head.

"Ouch..." he said, trying not to yell in surprise and pain. He quickly put the board back, just in case the guard came to investigate further, and then moved down the wall so as not to be hit by more wood.

Sun tried not to laugh as Chan rubbed his head and scowled up at the wall. " That's two lumps on the head now," he complained.

"Hey, at least it wasn't somewhere important," said Sun, causing her to start giggling uncontrollably. Chan's scowl deepened.

" I'm kidding," said Sun. She walked over to Chan and gave him two kisses on the top of his head.

"Feel better?" she asked. Chan nodded dumbly. As Sun walked back to the spot where she was sitting Chan spoke up.

" Other parts of me hurt too!" he protested. Sun sat down against the wall.

" Oh really? Like where?" she asked.

" Like here," said Chan, pointing to his elbow.

" Poor baby. Guess you'll just have to tough it out," Sun said simply, laying down and turning away from him. Neither of them spoke for quite awhile. Thinking Sun was asleep, Chan sighed.

" You can't blame a guy for trying," he said quietly.

But Sun was awake and she did hear him. She bit her lip, not knowing what to say. After a long time she finally fell asleep.

* * *

Hmmm...that was short...sorry about that. It just seemed like a good place to end, and I'm terrible at dividing my chapters up in a way that would make sense. Thanks for putting up with me and my failed attempts at entertaining you. Wait, what's that you say? You ARE entertained? I can't believe it! You'd betterlet me know( by the way, the review button's right there! No, a little farther down...there! Right there. So go ahead and press it! I dare you.)

Note to self: Plan hostile takeover of Disney. Until then, remember that you do not own Mulan.


	5. Chapter 5

_A note from me, Handmaiden of Artemis:_ _Sorry I didn't post for 4 whole days, I was sick with a plague of some kind. Do not fear, I survived and will continue to fufill your need for updates. Go forth and experience Chapter 5! _

A General's Son

Chapter 5

Chan shook Sun awake for the second time that day. Only this time she was up with a start.

"Is it time?" she asked.

"Well it's nearly sundown if that's what you mean," said Chan.

"Perfect timing," she said, feeling bad for calling him dumb before. "Let's get digging," she ordered.

They removed the boards and started scraping at the dirt. It was hard-packed but they managed to remove several large clods. The rest seemed to simply fall away with the two of them working furiously with their hands and using the boards as shovels. The sun was down by the time they broke the surface.

" I'll go first," said Chan, starting up the tunnel, making sure Sun wasn't far behind. He poked his head out of the hole, looking to see if there was anyone around before climbing out. He glanced around one more time, before reaching back in the tunnel and helping Sun out. They scrambled down the hill, as standing on top of it was too noticeable. They crouched behind the hill, and saw that Kane and his men were gathered around a campfire, drinking and talking loudly, obviously celebrating their victory and impending ransom money.

Chan gestured to Sun and they ran past the rowdy group and towards the corral. They managed to make it, the outlaws never noticing a thing. They found Chan's mare pacing in the corral, to nervous in her unfamiliar surroundings to sleep. Chan stroked her face gently and quietly led her out into the stand of trees not far away from the road.

"We'll ride through here for a while, just in case they are watching the road," whispered Chan. Sun nodded and mounted the horse, sitting behind Chan and holding onto his waist. Chan urged his horse into a brisk trot, careful to avoid too much noise while going as quickly as possible. After several hours of riding silently in the moonlight, Sun spoke.

" I think we're far enough away now. Hopefully they won't discover we're missing until morning."

" Yeah," Chan agreed, " but even if they do follow us, we have a better chance of getting away." He patted his horse affectionately, who whinnied; glad to have her master back. " I missed you too Lotus," he crooned.

" Your horse's name is Lotus?" asked Sun.

" Yes, didn't you know that?"

Sun shook her head. "I guess I never asked," she said.

"I named her because of a tree at my grandparents' house. My mother used to sit underneath it with her father and my father even proposed to her there, underneath that tree."

"Really?" asked Sun, fascinated. Chan nodded.

"I remember sitting with my parents under the lotus tree when I was younger. It was so peaceful there, so I named my horse Lotus, to always remind me."

"It's a fine name, for a fine horse," said Sun. Chan beamed, always glad when someone appreciated his horse. The sun was now beginning to rise.

"Well I guess we should take a break and stretch our legs, maybe check out the road," suggested Chan. Sun nodded. As Chan helped her down from the horse, Sun felt that something else needed to be said, now that the time was right.

"Chan," said Sun nervously as they walked towards the road, "I'm sorry about what I said before…about you being dumb. I didn't mean it."

"I know you didn't. Don't worry about it, all is forgiven." He gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze before they paused to check the roadway.

As they stood, still hidden in the trees, Chan could hear the sound of people approaching. He motioned for Sun to stay quiet. The group of people was coming closer. As they neared, Chan could see that they were a company of imperial soldiers and they were being led by--

"Baba!" yelled Sun as she burst out of the trees and ran towards her father. Yao immediately halted the company and dismounted his horse. He stared in disbelief as his daughter ran out of the trees and continued straight for him.

"Sun, where have you been?" asked Yao, after giving his daughter a huge hug.

"Oh Baba, I missed you so much!" said a tearful Sun.

"I missed you too, sweetheart. But where is Chan? We assumed he was with you."

Sun turned around; alarmed that Chan wasn't right behind her. She strained her eyes and saw him sprinting down the road. He finally caught up with Sun, huffing and puffing and clutching a stitch in his side.

"You're a fast runner!" he panted, trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry," said Sun, "I swear I thought you were right behind me." Yao laughed and slapped Chan on the back.

"It's good to see you! I'm sure your parents will be overjoyed to know that you're safe. I expect that you took good care of my Sun."

Chan nodded. "And vice versa."

Yao smiled. "Good, good," he said. "Now what exactly happened to you two? How'd you get way out here in the middle of nowhere?"

Sun proceeded to tell him the entire the story. She told him about their capture, imprisonment and eventual escape. Chan noticed that she deliberately left out what she and him had done and talked about during that time. He was glad; he didn't particularly feel like having Yao punch him in the face for touching his daughter right now. When Sun finally finished the story, ending with them finding each other on the road, Yao interrupted.

"So the people who took you, they're not too far from her? Right down this road?" Sun and Chan nodded. Chan proceeded to describe the location where they had been kept, and the people who had captured them. Yao motioned to the soldiers, telling them to find the place and arrest the men they found there.

As the soldiers rode off, Yao, Chan and Sun went the opposite way, back home. However, this time Sun sat behind her father, not Chan. Chan knew he would be lying if he told himself he wasn't disappointed. It was then that it hit him.

Things between him and Sun wouldn't be the same. He knew that now she wouldn't need him to protect her anymore, or to hold her close. She had her father and brother for that. Probably even some other boy from the village. _It's not like she sat there for two years missing me and wanting me to come home_, Chan told himself. Suddenly feeling morose, he rode the rest of the way in silence, not participating in the conversation that Yao and Sun were having.

"So Baba," asked Sun, " why were you and those soldiers riding out here? This isn't exactly a high-traffic area."

"Well," said Yao, "As soon as we realized you were missing Chien-Po, Ling, Shang and I approached the Emperor. We told him what happened, and he allowed us to take some soldiers out to search for you. We split up and looked everywhere." Yao grimaced slightly. "I had actually already surveyed the area where you were taken. That's why I was riding away from it. It just looked like a normal house…I didn't think to look more closely. I failed. As a father and a soldier." He hung his head dejectedly.

"No Baba, you didn't!" protested Sun. "It's not your fault." She looked to Chan for support, but he was staring lamely ahead, oblivious to the world. Sun was surprised at how discouraged he looked. She had never seen him be anything except outgoing and sure of himself. "Besides Baba," she continued, still puzzling over Chan's appearance, "We would have already been gone. We escaped last night."

"That's right!" said Yao, brightening, not noticing that he did not have his daughter's full attention, "You wouldn't have been there for me to find anyway!" He continued the rest of the ride in a much happier fashion, talking the whole way.

Sun wasn't paying her father any notice. Only giving a half-hearted "Uh huh," when Yao prodded her for a response. She was far too absorbed in her own thoughts, and those thoughts were mostly about Li Chan.

* * *

_Weeee! I can't wait for the next chapter...it's really good. That's something for you to look forward to. I'm looking forward to reading yourreviews! I know more people are reading this then are reviewing. I really really really want to know what everyone thinks (and plus, it's fun getting e-mail!) Hmmm…I can't think of anything else to say, so I'll leave you with this: Review, review, review! Please and thank you!_


	6. Chapter 6

A General's Son

Chapter 6

It was nearly sundown by the time they returned home. As they entered the gate into the courtyard a gaggle of people came rushing out of the houses.

Chan was nearly yanked of his horse as everyone tried to hug him at once. Dismounting, he had to fight them off just so he could get some breathing space. His family crowded around him and Sun, laughing and crying all at once.

Sun had to once again tell what had happened in the three days they were gone, although it was harder this time because everyone kept interrupting with questions or cries of outrage.

Finally Mulan suggested that Chan and Sun needed rest and should go inside. Suddenly feeling extremely tired, Chan agreed. His parents followed him inside his room, and Chan had to convince them that he didn't need them to stand guard. Reluctantly they left him alone. He eased himself down onto his bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

He woke up around midnight, tangled in the bed sheets. I must have been dreaming, he thought to himself. Just then, he thought he heard a noise outside. I must _still_ be dreaming, he decided. But he heard the noise again. It sounded like someone was out there. Looking out the window, he saw a figure illuminated in the moonlight.

It was Sun, sitting on the old swing that had been tied around a high tree branch. He quietly left the house and walked outside. Sun was still there, trailing her feet over the ground.

"Need a push?" Chan said quietly as he came up behind her. Sun turned around quickly, startled by the noise.

"Oh, Chan. It's just you," she said, relieved. "Did I wake you? Because I can go back inside…" She stood to leave.

"No, don't bother. Here," he said, gesturing to the swing, "sit down." She obeyed, sitting once again on the swing, this time turned towards him. "You didn't wake me up. It was a dream," continued Chan.

"Bad?" asked Sun.

"No, not bad," said Chan, leaning against the tree that the swing was tied to, " just..." he trailed off, not knowing how to describe it. Sun nodded her understanding.

"I know what you mean. The kind of dream that just makes you think. That's why I'm out here. I always do my best thinking sitting here." Chan looked up at the starry night sky.

"I see why," he said in awe, " it's beautiful out here."

"It is. But is that offer of a push still good?" she said, giggling.

"Sure is," responded Chan, smiling. He stood behind her and gently gave her a push. " There you go, one push," he announced.

"Hey!" complained Sun. "What does a girl need to do to get some swinging done around here?" Chan thought for a moment.

"Tell you what," he said, " you let me walk you home and I'll push you all you want at our next midnight rendezvous."

"You drive a hard bargain mister," she joked, "but I guess since my house is right there, it's a deal." Chan grinned as he took Sun's hand and pulled her off of the swing. He didn't let go until Sun climbed the steps that led to her front door.

"Good night," she said softly, opening the door and walking inside.

"Good night…Sun." said Chan to her retreating figure. How could he tell her that his dream had been about her? He stood there for several seconds and thinking of no better course of action, turned and walked back to his own house.

Sun, meanwhile, having entered her house, shut the door softly behind her. She tiptoed into her bedroom and flopped down on the bed. As she drifted towards sleep Chan's face entered her mind. Li Sun, she thought dreamily, that was a good name.

But they weren't the only ones awake. Mulan stood at her own window, watching all that had happened. "I guess we won't be needing the matchmaker after all," she mused, returning to bed.

"What'd you say about cheating bakers?" mumbled a half-awake Shang.

"Nothing, dear," said Mulan, " Go back to sleep."

The next day was spent in a flurry of preparation for the Emperor's ball. Everyone had forgotten about it, being too worried about Chan and Sun to remember.

Shang and Chan couldn't care less about what to wear, so Mulan was put in charge of wardrobe. When told to take a break she responded by saying "We only have one day!" quite hysterically and then started mumbling something about shoes.

Sun, in turn, was ushered into the town for emergency robe fittings. Shang had assured them that the kidnappers had been arrested and were now awaiting trial, but Mei insisted that she not go alone. As a result, her father and brother escorted her.

Everyone seemed to have forgotten about cooking, so Chan wandered into town in search of sustenance. He managed to find a food stand and continued to wander around town, eating as he went. He walked by the robes shop, and seeing Yao and Xiao inside, decided to go in.

"Hello," he said, nodding to them both. "Where's Sun? Or have you lost her?" Yao paled slightly.

"I think Mei would kill me if I did, she's been a little _edgy_ since Sun went missing."

"She's in the back, trying on her robes for the ball," explained Xiao, " And edgy doesn't even begin to cover it. She was nearly crazy with worry, not that we blame you," he reassured Chan. Chan just looked down at his feet. He couldn't help but feel responsible.

Just then, Sun emerged from the back room carrying a wrapped package. Chan temporarily forgot his guilt. Just being around her affected him so. Sun was also surprised to see him there.

"Oh, Chan. Hello." Chan nodded a greeting. After a moment of silence neither of them had thought of anything to say, so Sun turned and addressed her father and brother. "Well, that's over with," she said, " we'd better head home, Mama will hurt me if anything happens to this." She hugged the package tightly in her arms, mostly trying to stop the butterflies that had suddenly started tap-dancing in her stomach.

They all trooped out of the store and began making their way home. When they got there, Sun quickly ran into her room and shut the door. She leaned up against it, trying to calm her nerves. "It's only Chan," she said, speaking to the empty room. "Nothing to get worked up about. It just Chan…" But instead of calming her nerves, the sound of Chan's name on her lips made the butterflies start dancing with vigor. She scowled at her lack of self-control and threw herself down on her bed with an angry sigh. She laid, her hair splayed out on her pillow, staring at the ceiling for several minutes. "I guess I'm hopeless," she said, deciding to laugh at herself, "I'm being as silly as those girls in the village, batting their eyelashes at every boy who walks their way." As much as she chided herself for acting so foolish, she finally submitted to the butterflies and let the warm feelings wash over her.

Chan entered his house to find a much more relaxed Mulan then before. She was actually sitting down, something she didn't do very often, even under normal circumstances. _She must have really been working hard,_ Chan said to himself. Mulan assured him that all the preparations were made and there was nothing to worry about.

"It'll be smooth sailing tomorrow," she insisted. Chan was glad, his mother looked like she hadn't stopped working since she woke up. The last thing she needed was more stress.

_A note from the author: That last sentence might not seem funny now, but it will if you read the next chapter. (In case you're not very observant I'll tell you now: Chan makes Mulan stressed out) Anywho, I really love this chapter. The whole moonlight rendezvous is one of my most brilliant ideas. Because of course, I love the moon. (My pen name, Handmaiden of Artemis, is in honor of the Greek goddess of the moon and the hunt.) I love Artemis…too bad it's become a boys name…grrr… Fun fact: our tradition of blowing out birthday candles is from when people (Greeks and Romans) would bring offerings of cake to the temple of Artemis, they'd blow out the candle in the cake and get their prayers (wishes) answered. That's neato!_


	7. Chapter 7

A General's Son

Chapter 7 

Chan woke up late the next day. When his mother saw him emerging from his room she was not pleased.

"You're not ready yet!" she gasped. "Get back in there and get dressed!" she ordered. Chan didn't even have a chance to respond before he found himself being pushed back into his room.

He found the formal robes Mulan had picked out for him hanging in the closet. He quickly put them on and reemerged. Satisfied with his appearance Mulan rushed on to check Shang's progress.

"Oh and go tell Mei that we're ready to leave when she is!" she yelled over her shoulder. Chan grudgingly trudged next door to deliver his mother's message.

He wondered briefly what would happen if he "accidentally" fell in the mud puddle he saw, but then banished the thought. The things his mother would do to him were too terrible to imagine.

He knocked on the door and Mei answered.

"Oh hello, Chan. My, don't you look nice," she said.

"Thanks," he said numbly, feeling more uncomfortable in these clothes with every passing minute. "My mom wanted me to tell you that we're ready to leave when you are."

"We're almost ready here. Will you do me a favor and go tell Sun that it's almost time to go? I have to help Yao, he's having a bit of trouble." Chan nodded. He could hear Yao in the background, cursing his clothes and all who made them.

Chan walked to Sun's room, a place he had never been before. He nervously knocked on the door, not sure what to say when she answered. Luckily, all she said was "Come in." He opened the door a crack, not knowing what would be inside.

"Uh…Sun? It's Chan. Your mom wanted me to tell you…" He looked around, and not seeing Sun anywhere stopped talking.

"I'm back here," he heard her say, "Behind the dressing screen. I'll be right out."

" Oh. Okay," he said, glancing around her room. It was pretty much as he expected a girl's room to look. It was basically the same as everyone else's, but with more pink and flowery designs.

"So what was it my mom wanted you to tell me?" asked Sun, still behind the screen.

"Just that they're leaving soon," said Chan. Sun sighed.

"I shouldn't be much longer. It's just that this dress takes so long to put on right. I hope it's worth it. I mean all the time it took for them to measure me, and then having pins stuck in me, and now having to put it on." She sighed again. "It probably won't even look that good."

Chan didn't know what to say to that. After several minutes, Sun emerged.

"Well," she said nervously, "What do you think?"

"It was worth it," blurted out Chan before he could stop himself.

Sun looked beautiful. She wore a long, turquoise robe, which faded gently to pink at the bottom. A scarlet sash was wrapped around her waist, accentuating her figure and matching the color on the inside of her sleeves. Her hair was in an elaborate bun, allowing all to see the beauty of her face, which became even more beautiful as she smiled.

"You think so?" she asked, " So I look all right?" Chan had to swallow several times.

"Yes," he croaked. Clearing his throat in embarrassment he continued. " I mean you look better then all right. You look…beautiful," he finally managed to say. Sun flushed red, not expecting Chan, of all people, to say such things about her.

"Well, uh, thank you," she stammered. "You look nice also. I'd better go, they're waiting for me." She walked past him hurriedly, trying to hide the blush that was creeping across her cheeks. Chan could have kicked himself.

"Sun, wait!" he called, walking hurriedly to catch up with her. She paused, and remembering her manners reluctantly turned to face him. Chan was about to speak when Mei called.

"Sun! Hurry up, we're leaving!" she yelled.

"I must go," said Sun softly, retreating down the hallway.

Chan was left standing there, cursing himself and his inability to express his feelings. _How hard is it_, he scolded himself, _to just say Sun, I…_But even in his own head he could not form the words.

A note from the author: Sorry that was really short. I'll make it up to you by posting really soon, either tomorrow or the day after. If I don't you have permission to send me flaming reviews. Today's fun fact: Sun's outfit is based on a statue I have. It's of an Asian woman holding a fan and a parasol. I got it at an antique store, and the woman in the statue is wearing the exact same robe that I wrote about. It's a beautiful statue that pretty much inspired Sun's character. Anywho, now I wish you happy reading! (Oh yeah, and review!)


	8. Chapter 8

A General's Son

Chapter 8

As they neared the Emperor's palace, Chan felt his excitement growing. He had been there before, tagging along with his father and mother when the Emperor summoned them, but this time felt different.

He wondered if it had something to do with the maiden who was riding ahead of him.

They rode into the palace courtyard, gave their mounts over to the stable hands and proceeded inside. The Emperor was waiting for them in his private reception hall.

"Enter, my children," he said, smiling broadly at them all. "Come let me see you," he said gesturing to his grandchildren, "I may be the Emperor but I am also your grandfather." As they walked up the stairs, Chan stayed behind.

"You too Chan," said the Emperor, not letting the their lack of kinship bother him. "You know I consider you family too." Chan's face brightened and he climbed up the stairs along with the other young people. They Emperor surveyed his brood, smiling. He inspected Hiro, who had been carried up the stairs by Su, first.

"Ah," he declared, looking at the cherubic baby, "Another fine boy to fight for China." To which Su grinned broadly and gave on of her famous giggles. He then presented Song Ming with a gift: her very first fan.

"Really?" she cried excitedly. The Emperor nodded.

"You're old enough now," he confirmed. Song Ming clutched the fan to her chest, hardly able to believe her good fortune.

The Emperor then proceeded to speak to the twins, Jang and Jun.

"Soon it will be your turns to go the Academy. I know you will bring honor to your family." The twins nodded solemnly at the dignified old man's prediction. The Emperor was about to move away when he turned back, mischief twinkling in his eyes.

"Just try not to cause too much trouble." The twins turned and grinned at each other. Chan was sure they had many things planned for their time at the Academy. It was now Xiao's turn. The Emperor greeted his eldest grandson.

"I hear you did quite well at the Imperial Academy, second in your class if I'm not mistaken," he clasped Xiao's shoulder warmly. "Of course, there's no competing against a Li," he added, sensing Xiao's insecurity.

Xiao breathed a sigh of relief, glad that his grandfather was not disappointed in him. The Li's in the room just smiled proudly.

"Speaking of Li's," said the Emperor, shifting his attention towards Chan, "First in your class, well done! I'm sure we will be having a third generation General Li on our hands."

"I…I would be honored your majesty," said Chan, bowing to the Emperor.

"I know you would," responded the Emperor. "It's in your blood. And you become more like your father and mother every day. Just look in the mirror if you need proof." Chan knew that wasn't necessary. Everyone was constantly telling him he looked just like his father, but with his Mulan's light brown eyes where Shang's were dark.

"Now on a more recent note," said the Emperor, a darker tone present in his voice, "I heard of your kidnapping, I spared all of the troops I could to search for you. But I suppose it's thanks to you that my granddaughter was returned safely."

"I accept your thanks, your majesty, but it's really thanks to her that we returned safely," said Chan, who couldn't help the feeling that crept into his voice. The Emperor raised an eyebrow.

"I see," he said, "Very interesting…very interesting." Chan had to pretend he had no idea what the Emperor was talking about. Xiao caught Chan's eye and gave him a questioning look. Chan just shrugged, trying to dismiss it as the ramblings of an old man. Xiao wasn't convinced. The Emperor was now speaking to Sun.

"My dear," he said, placing his hands on her shoulders, "I am so glad you are safe. It must have been a terrible ordeal." Sun nodded, her mood temporarily darkened.

"But look at you," the Emperor continued, "so grown up. You are a beauty like your mother." Sun smiled, her mood jovial once more.

"I suppose soon we will be celebrating your wedding," the Emperor mused. "It shall be grand, fit for a princess." Sun flushed and looked down at her feet, hoping, wondering about the identity of the groom at said wedding.

"I suppose that is enough talking for today. Chi Fu will speak enough for all of us at the ceremony today," said the Emperor, motioning for them to follow him into the main reception hall.

* * *

A note from the author: Sorry sorry sorry about two short chapters in a row…I suppose in theory I could have combined them…too late now. Anywho…I went a little Harry Potter in this chapter. I mean with the whole he looks like his father with his mother's eyes, and the mischievous, troublemaking twins…but that's how I picture Chan looking (he's dreamy…swoon) and if I had a twin I'd be mischievous too! That'd be pretty cool actually. Back to the point: The next two chapters are my absolute favorites so they'll make up for the shortness of the last two. Keep your eyes open for updates! TTFN, ta ta for now :) 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: No part of Mulan is owned by me, except for my Mulan 1 and 2 DVDs and my Mulan soundtrack. Does that count for anything? Didn't think so…

A General's Son 

Chapter 9

The Emperor was right. Chi Fu droned on and on about the Emperor's many achievements to the assembled group of guests and diplomats.

Chan didn't think he could stay awake much longer. He glanced up at the Emperor on his throne and saw that even he looked like he wanted Chi Fu to drop dead at that very moment.

Chan's gaze continued around the room and found Sun. He watched as she took out her fan and began to wave it elegantly, as a lady should.

As if sensing his eyes on her, Sun glanced in Chan's direction and saw him looking at her. They both turned away quickly, Sun's fan moving faster than necessary.

Chan once again stared straight ahead, not noticing the occasional quick glance Sun gave him from behind her fan. The ceremony was finally coming to a close, and even before Chi Fu finished talking the Emperor stood up, signaling the end.

Chan felt rather than heard the collective sigh of relief from everyone in the room. They were all ushered into the ballroom, which was decorated quite festively with lanterns.

Chan and Xiao joined a group of young men, who were talking about their new swords and who had the shiniest armor. As much as he would have normally enjoyed participating in that conversation, today Chan couldn't concentrate on the words being said. His thoughts kept drifting back to a girl who was standing not too far away.

The group moved away but Chan didn't notice. He kept standing there lost in his thoughts until he felt someone move up beside him.

It was the Emperor. Chan opened his mouth to speak but stopped when the Emperor raised his hand for him to be still.

"Li Chan," he began, gesturing for him to follow, "I have known you since you were born. And never in those seventeen years have I seen you as preoccupied as you are now."

"Preoccupied?" echoed Chan. "I don't know what you mean, your majesty." He wondered where this conversation was going and why the Emperor was leading him across the ballroom. The Emperor smiled.

"You are an excellent soldier Chan. However, you are lacking in several departments. The ability to lie well is one of them." Chan started to apologize but was once again silenced by a look from the dignified man.

"I may be old, but I am not lost in the ways of the world." They had stopped walking by now, and had reached the entryway that led to the balcony, an entryway that was covered by a curtain. "This," he said, drawing back the curtain, "Is what has lain so heavily on your mind of late."

Chan looked out onto the balcony. Standing with her back to them, leaning over the railing, was a girl in a turquoise robe. Chan looked at the Emperor.

"Sir," he blurted out, incredulous, "can you read minds?" The Emperor smiled slightly, his eyes twinkling.

"Chan, you are not a hard man to figure out. I remember your father had the exact same look on his face, a long time ago."

Chan looked into the sea of people at the party. He found his father, coming up behind his wife and kissing her on the neck. Mulan's arm snaked up to caress his face, smiling as she leaned into his warm embrace.

"You mean…" said Chan. The Emperor nodded, knowing that Chan was thinking of the time after Mulan saved China, the time of the infamous "You fight good" line. Chan looked at the balcony's occupant again. "And you think I…?" he asked the Emperor.

The Emperor only stared at him in his all- knowing way, and then turned and walked away. Chan was left alone, again.

He stood there for several seconds, then took a deep breath and walked onto the balcony.

Sun stood on the wide balcony, gazing over the city. It was illuminated by thousands of lanterns, causing it to twinkle like the stars above. She sighed at the beauty of it, trailing her fingers over the cool stone of the railing.

She heard footsteps behind her, and turned to see who it was. To her surprise, it was Chan.

"Is this railing taken?" he asked, leaning next to her on the intricately carved surface. She shook her head, thanking and cursing the ancestors at the same time for bringing him out to her.

"You certainly are drawn to the night," he commented. Sun nodded, turning her face once again to the heavens.

"It's just so…" she trailed off, none of her words able to do it justice.

"Beautiful," supplied Chan, also looking at the moon's bright face, but with his thoughts much closer to home.

"Well, yes," said Sun, smiling to herself. Somehow Chan's description fit it perfectly.

"Say," she said, "This is our next midnight rendezvous, as you put it." Chan grinned.

"Yes, I suppose it is, but I can't do good on our deal. There's no place to swing here," he said, his voice serious, but his face alight with laughter. Sun had something she'd been wanting to know, so she thought quickly.

"I know," she said, suddenly serious. "We'll compromise. Just answer me one question and we'll be even." Chan nodded, taking in her serious tone.

"Go ahead," he said, bewilderment showing on his face, "Ask your question." She took a deep breath, hoping she would be able to say this.

_A note from your extremely devious author: I say that because I'm being evil and leaving you on the edge of your seat with an extremely suspenseful cliff-hanger. I love to torture you so…anywho, I hope you got a kick out of this chapter, because I was laughing the entire time I was writing it, and just now when I was formatting it to be posted…ha ha "Can you read minds?" I love that part…and the "you fight good" line is classic…hehe silly Shang. Now do you realize why I've made Chan to be so like him? Because he's hilarious that's why! And dreamy… Now back to the most pressing issue: my lack of reviews! Not that I'm not happy with the reviews I have (thank you Haylin4, MiniEllie and CluelessAngel, you're the best!) but I want to know what the rest of you guys out there in cyberspace think! So hop to it!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Previously on A General's Son (in case you forgot )_

"…Just answer me one question and we'll be even." Chan nodded, taking in her serious tone. "Go ahead," he said, bewilderment showing on his face, "Ask your question." She took a deep breath, hoping she would be able to say this.

A General's Son

Chapter 10

"How do you feel…about me?" Chan's confused expression was now gone, replaced with surprise at the unexpected question. Sun continued, trying not to loose her nerve. "When we were young, I know you didn't like me. But now…I just don't know," she finished, her voice just above a whisper. He sighed and his face became guarded, no discernable emotions showing.

"I would think it quite obvious," he said simply, turning his head to look at the girl next to him. Sun returned his gaze, and looking past his calm countenance, saw the wistful look that his eyes could not hide. She opened and closed her mouth several times, not knowing what to say to such a bold declaration, even an unspoken declaration at that.

But Chan had another silent declaration to make that night.

As Sun looked at her feet and attempted to respond to the answer he had given her in that look, he gently placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head up to look at him. Her eyes were wide in surprise, but they closed as he bent to kiss her. Their lips touched softly, Chan's hands still cupping Sun's face. Sun wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

Chan silently thanked all the ancestors a hundred time over, and the Emperor most of all. He slid his hands from Sun's face, down her shoulders, until they encircled her waist. They slowly broke apart, but did not release their tight hold on one another. Which was a good thing, because as Sun looked into Chan's eyes, she felt her knees give out.

"Are you all right?" asked Chan, holding her even tighter to support her.

"Yes," she said softly, tracing the side of his face with her slender fingers. "It's just…I always wished, but I never thought it would actually happen-"

"What did you wish?" he said, smoothing her hair tenderly.

"That you…and I…" she murmured, looking into his eyes once more. Chan understood and raised his eyebrows.

"For how long?" he said, curious. "Since we were young," she confessed, blushing slightly.

"That long?" His eyebrows were raised even higher. "I would never have guessed…"

"I didn't even know I felt that way," explained Sun, " until a few weeks before you left for the academy. I realized that I would miss you…and not in the same way I would miss my brother."

"Is that why you were acting so weird? Right before I left?" asked Chan. He had remembered that time, and instead of bothering him like she usually did, Sun had avoided him. Sun nodded.

"I hoped that if I left you alone, you would miss me when you were away. So I waited for you to come back, never loosing hope that one day you might see me as something other then your best friend's sister. And then when you came back, and you looked at me…" she lowered her eyes, reddening at the very memory.

"You looked beautiful," said Chan. Then he leaned in for another kiss. "Thank you for waiting," he added, before becoming enveloped in another passionate embrace.

The curtain to the balcony was raised and someone stepped through the doorway, but neither of them noticed. If they had bothered to look and see who it was, they would have seen Xiao. He had stepped outside for a breath of fresh air, only to find the balcony was occupied. He looked closer and, to his horror, saw that the girl being kissed was his sister. It didn't occur to him to discern the identity of the man, because whoever he was, he was not supposed to be kissing Sun.

Xiao lunged forward and pried them loose, whirling Sun behind him to protect her, and sending her "attacker" flying into the railing.

"Xiao! What-no!" gasped Sun, trying to move from behind Xiao back to Chan.

"It's all right Sun, you're safe now," said Xiao, ignoring her pleas. He launched a fresh attack at the man, but found his blows being blocked by expert hands.

"Xiao, stop! It's me!" shouted Chan, trying not to injure his friend but protect himself at the same time.

"Chan?" gasped Xiao, finally realizing who it was.

"Yeah, it's just me," Chan said, relieved. He lowered his hands, only to receive a hard punch to the stomach.

"What are you doing!" yelled Sun, watching Chan fall to the ground, the wind knocked out of him.

"How could you!" Xiao yelled to the temporarily stunned Chan, "You were my friend! How could you betray me! You attack my sister-"

"I what?" wheezed Chan, clutching his stomach in pain.

"You attacked my sister! I was right here, I saw it!" he repeated, still yelling.

"No," said Chan firmly, rising from the ground and facing Xiao. "I did not. I _kissed_ your sister."

"What?" asked Xiao, the anger gone from his voice. Now he was just confused. "Why?" Chan looked past Xiao and into Sun's eyes.

"I couldn't help myself," said Chan softly, "Just look at her." Xiao stood silently for several seconds, observing the looks of intense feeling that passed between his best friend and his sister. He turned on his heel towards Sun and took her hands in his.

"Sun," he asked, "is this what you want?" She looked from her brother's face to Chan's.

"Yes," she said, unshed tears glittering in her eyes, "it is." Chan moved towards her, wanting to take her in his arms again, but he stopped. He looked towards Xiao, wondering if he would go off at him like before. Xiao sighed.

"She's made up her mind, so I guess she's stuck with you," he said, smiling slightly as he stepped from between them. Sun flashed her brother a huge grin, then squealed excitedly and practically jumped into Chan's arms. As they kissed and spoke softly to one another, Xiao's thoughts whirled in his head. _Chan and Sun, who would've guessed? Not me, _he said to himself. _But I suppose mother will be thrilled, and Mulan. And well, everyone. _Xiao wasn't sure what he thought though. _I suppose I'm glad too, _he finally admitted, although only in the solitude of his own psyche. _Out of anyone Sun could have picked, I'm happy it was Chan._

"Come on you guys," said Xiao, feeling rather awkward, "Let's get back to the party. Everyone's probably wondering where we went." Chan and Sun followed him back into the ballroom, though rather reluctantly.

The celebration was ending, and the guests were leaving. The sight of Chan's arm around Sun's waist caused many people to stare in amazement. Of course those people were mostly Yao, Shang and the rest of Chan's extended family.

* * *

_He he he! Yay! I'm so happy this chapter is finally posted. It's my very favorite (so far ;) for obvious reasons. I hope the suspense of the last chapter was worth it. But of course now you all want to know what happens next…and after that…and after that…so I suppose it's a vicious cycle of cliffhangers! I'll be sad when this story is over…but there shall be a sequel! It's floating around in my brain right now…it will be awesome! Anywho…tune in soon for the next chapter…and remember: review or else the monkey in your closet will eat you…(hehe family guy)_


	11. Chapter 11

Previously…

The sight of Chan's arm around Sun's waist caused many people to stare in amazement. Of course those people were mostly Yao, Shang and the rest of Chan's extended family.

_

* * *

__Now for the new stuff! (I just thought I'd put that previously stuff in just for grins, and it might help if you understood the first line of this chapter…just so you don't think Mulan is randomly smiling because she's crazy or something:)_

* * *

A General's Son

Chapter 11

Mulan just smiled. "I was wondering when something like this was going to happen," she said to Shang.

"You knew?" he said in disbelief, still watching the two young people.

"Woman's intuition," she said teasingly, before rushing on to inform Mei of the good news. Yao was standing next to Shang by then, and they observed their wives hug each other excitedly and jump up and down. Su and Ting-Ting soon joined them, and their exclamations of joy were easily heard by most.

"I'll be keeping an eye on your boy," said Yao, turning towards Shang, "Make sure he doesn't try anything."

"So you approve?" asked Shang in amazement.

"Of course, don't you?"

Shang saw the look on Chan's face and easily understood its meaning. He looked towards the Emperor and the Emperor quickly returned his gaze. Shang knew that the Emperor had also recognized Chan's expression, just by the way that the old man's eyes twinkled and the corners of his mouth curled slightly. Shang laughed softly and shook his head. _The Emperor would have made an excellent matchmaker_, he thought to himself. _He seems to have taken it upon himself especially to ensure the future of the Li family_.

Shang was glad for the emperor's meddling. Chan had inherited many things from his father, including the inability to use coherent speech in front of a girl. Shang and Chan had just needed a gentle push in the right direction. Meanwhile, Yao was still waiting expectantly for his answer.

"Well?" asked Yao, "What do you think?"

"Sun is a fine girl." Shang said, choosing his words carefully, very aware of to whom he was speaking, " I know she will make him very happy." Then Shang grinned mischievously and clasped Yao over the shoulder. "Besides, it won't be long before we're in-laws now will it?" Yao's expression had changed to confusion.

"What? He proposed? How did you…? You couldn't possibly…"

"No," Shang explained, "he didn't propose." He glanced again at the contented smile on his son's face before continuing. "Yet. But I know he will."

"How do you know?" asked Yao.

"I know, because I know Chan. We're not so different really. I can tell when he's in love."

"Love?" repeated Yao, hardly believing his ears. "Are you sure?" Just then, Mulan came hurrying back to her husband.

"I'm so happy!" she squealed, sounding again like a young girl. "Chan has finally found someone, and on top of that, it's Sun! I had always hoped…but I never thought…" she trailed off, and then sighed happily. Then she snapped out of her trance as quickly as she went into it. "Now there's so much to do! I have to plan a wedding, hire a caterer, a florist, and of course there'll be children to take care of…" She walked off, jotting down mental notes as soon as they popped into her head. Shang grinned.

"That answer your question?" he said to a flabbergasted Yao. "She knows how Chan feels too. She's probably planning their entire lives as we speak."

"Oh," said Yao, still trying to process all that had been said. He started to walk away, but then quickly turned back to Shang as something Mulan said dawned on him. "Wait…did she say children? What children?" Shang couldn't help but look in the direction of Chan and Sun. Yao's gaze soon followed, and they both watched as Chan drew Sun close to him and whispered in her ear. Yao scowled and narrowed his eyes, reevaluating his position on the Chan/Sun relationship.

"Like I said, I'll be watching your son _very_ carefully."

* * *

_Hmmm…I'm still debating whether I like this chapter or not. It's good because it shows the family's reaction, I'm just not sure if it's the right reaction. It seems sort of cheesy I know. Oh well I'll post it anyway… I think Yao's part is pretty funny. It amuses me. So if this chapter doesn't exactly go with the feel of the following chapters, just keep in mind that I agree with you. So there's no need to point it out more then necessary…not that I'm saying I don't appreciate reviews, because I do. Immensely! So review, darn you! (sirens approaching) Oh no, here come the language police! Just kidding…(no I do not think darn is a bad word, I'm just typing randomly now, bear with me) Anywho, sorry this took awhile to post, I was going to over the weekend but my family and I went up north and I had no access to a computer. In case you're wondering, "up north" is something we Minnesotans do. A lot. You pretty much pack up the car and start driving north. If you hit Canada you've gone too far. And then you stay in your cabin, which is code for lots of bugs and no cable. Oh and the lake. That's probably the most important part. You must be near a lake. I think that's written in the state bylaws or something…anywho it's fun and I saw like 12 deer. And a mouse. It was cute. Wow this is a really long author's note. So I'll stop. Need more info on the strange land of Minnesota? Or me? E-mail's the answer! (Or a review :)_


	12. Chapter 12

A General's Son

Chapter 12

Chan and Sun rode home through the night, their hands clasped in the space between their horses.

"Was there ever a more perfect night?" asked Sun softly.

"Not that I know of," replied Chan simply, giving her one of his famous grins and interlacing his fingers with hers. They rode in silence for several more minutes.

"Don't look now," said Chan, glancing around them, "but I think we have an audience." He motioned for Sun to look behind them with a tilt of his head. She turned, puzzled.

Their families were riding behind them and openly staring. As they looked around casually and pretended to be minding their own business Chan yelled back to them.

"Weren't you all riding in front of us a minute ago?" Apparently they had all skillfully moved to the back in order to avoid all that bothersome head turning.

"We ought to charge admission," mumbled Chan. Sun just giggled.

"Let them look. I don't care who's watching," she said, leaning over and giving a surprised Chan a kiss. Chan's eyes widened.

"Well, when you put it that way…" he trailed off, as Sun skillfully removed her hand from his grasp. With a final glance back at him she galloped ahead, leaving Chan behind in her dust.

'_If she's playing hard to get, it's working,'_ he thought to himself. He could do nothing but sit there, gaping after her. Then, with a determined smile set on his face, he spurred his horse onward.

He managed to arrive at their compound just moments after her. Upon seeing him hot on her tail Sun quickly dismounted her horse and ran towards the fields, laughing. Chan dismounted just as quickly, resolute on catching up with her.

As he was naturally faster and not hindered by a dress Chan swiftly made up the distance between them. He hooked her around the waist and whirled her around, causing them both to loose their footing and tumble down a grassy hill. Chan stopped them both before they rolled into the stream at the bottom.

It was a rather compromising position. Sun's hair had become undone and was now draped out over the ground. Chan's arm was still wrapped around her, attempting to shield her from the fall. He raised himself up so he was leaning over her.

"Are you all right?" he asked, his hand moving instinctively to the side of her head in order to check for injury.

"I'm fine," she said, relishing the feel of his hand is it ran through her hair.

"You're sure?" he asked again, still concerned.

"I rather enjoyed it actually," she confessed, smiling up at him. The concern left his eyes, replaced with laughter.

"You're fine," he said, the laughter in his voice reflecting his eyes. He moved away from her, allowing her to sit up. She did so, and sat staring at the gently flowing stream for several minutes. Meanwhile, Chan was staring at her.

"There's a leaf in your hair," he said, moving towards her once again to remove the offending foliage.

"Thanks," she said, taking his hand in hers so he couldn't move away again. With the other hand he tucked a stray piece of her hair behind her ear. Sun lowered her eyes and leaned her head into his hand, sighing audibly.

"We should go back up. They'll be coming home any minute," said Chan softly, his eyes never leaving her face. As much as he wanted this moment to last, he also didn't trust himself with Sun right now. Sun nodded.

"I suppose you're right…" she said, also wanting to stay but thinking better of it. They started to trek back up the hill when, halfway up, Chan grabbed Sun around the waist once more and kissed her.

"What was that about?" asked Sun, surprised at the sudden gesture.

"Just one for the road," he teased, gently tapping her on the nose. "Why, are you going somewhere?" she enquired, a bemused expression on her face. "Would you miss me?" Chan countered, a rather cocky grin on his face. They had come to the top of the hill by now, and before Sun could answer the familiar sound of horses reached their ears.

Their families had returned, anxious to see what had happened to their newest form of entertainment. They all dismounted and proceeded to stable their horses. Everyone, that is, except for Mei and Yao, who were purposefully striding towards Chan and Sun.

"Sun, what happened to your hair?" asked Mei.

"Oh, is it down?" said Sun rather unconvincingly. "It's a long story," she finally admitted, while Chan looked away in embarrassment. Yao just scowled.

"Sun, I think it's time you went to bed, it's late," he said firmly. Knowing that was more of an order then a request, Sun went without a fight. But before she did, she let her eyes linger on Chan for a moment.

"Goodnight," she said, before turning around and walking to her house.

"Goodnight," he said in return, his gaze following her and the swinging way she walked. He stood with a lopsided grin on his face and his eyes glazed over for several seconds. Then he felt Yao and Mei's eyes on him and quickly jerked out of his Sun-induced stupor.

"I'd better be going as well, so, uh, goodnight," Chan said awkwardly. He swiftly walked towards his own house, burning red with embarrassment.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed that one. It was originally going to be part of a longer chapter, but I chopped it in two, so I'm sad to say the next chapter will be a bit short. It's pretty much because I'm coming to the end of what I've already written, and with school (grrr…stupid school) and all I don't have a lot of time to write. So I'm dragging out my chapters a tad so there won't be a really HUGE gap in the updating. So consider yourselves lucky that I'm failing Pre-Calculus just so I can write for all of my loyal fans. (I actually have a D, and it's because the teacher's a butt, so don't feel guilty. It was funny; today we had a substitute because the teacher threw his back out sneezing! Lol. Good funny.) Anywho, I'll take to you guys later, peace out! _


	13. Chapter 13

_Shoot, I keep forgetting to put disclaimers. So here's one,read it backwardsand see what it says: **.em yb denwo ton si naluM** Fascinating, isn't it?_

* * *

_Previously…_

"I'd better be going as well, so, uh, goodnight," Chan said awkwardly. He swiftly walked towards his own house, burning red with embarrassment.

A General's Son

Chapter 13

"That boy's trouble," commented Yao as he watched the young man's hasty retreat through narrowed eyes.

"Come now, he's harmless," said Mei gently, "Don't you remember what's it's like to be young and in love?"

"No," said Yao grumpily. When Mei looked at him angrily he changed his answer.

"I mean, yes," he said, breathing sigh of relief when Mei smiled and nodded.

"Sun will be fine," she reassured him.

"But how do you know?" asked Yao nervously.

"I just do. So stop worrying about it."

"Fine, fine. But if he tries anything…" Mei just laughed and pulled him towards their house.

Meanwhile, Chan was walking home, a smile on his face the whole time. He couldn't help but smile whenever he thought of Sun, and he was thinking about her a whole lot.

"Chan!" yelled Xiao, running to catch up with him, "Wait up!"

"Oh, Xiao," said Chan rather uneasily, " What's up?"

"Uh…" said Xiao awkwardly; "I need to talk to you for a second."

"Okay," said Chan, still apprehensive about the state of things between them.

Xiao took a deep breath. "I just wanted to apologize. For the way I acted, and for, well…" he looked down at his feet, ashamed and abashed. Chan placed his hand on Xiao's shoulder.

"It's all right," he said, mentally finishing Xiao's sentence, "You had every right to be…surprised."

"That's an understatement," Xiao grinned feebly "I wanted to strangle the life out of you."

"Hey, if she was my sister, I'd want to do the same thing," Chan assured him. "Don't worry, I'm not holding any grudges."

"Thanks," replied Xiao, relieved.

"Well, that is," continued Chan, a devilish grin on his face "until my bruises heal I'm going to hold this over you. Make you feel a little guilty, that type of thing."

"I don't think so," said Xiao, punching his friend on the arm. They both laughed and Chan knew that all was well between them.

"Well, I'm turning in, see you tomorrow," said Chan, yawning. Xiao dipped his head in agreement.

"How about we train tomorrow? It's been forever since we've done that," he asked.

"Yeah, almost an entire week," grumbled Chan.

"Then I'll see you there, bright and early," Xiao half stated, half ordered, as he turned to leave. "Oh wait," he said suddenly, turning back around to face Chan. "Do you remember how we said that if either one of us got a girlfriend we'd tell each other…you know… what… _happened_?"

"Yeah, I remember," said Chan slowly, not getting Xiao's point.

" Well, I changed my mind. I don't want to know," Xiao finished, shuddering. After blankly staring for a few seconds Chan finally got it.

"Don't worry, you'll hear nothing," he confirmed and then breathed an exaggerated sigh of relief. "Man, I'm glad she's not _my_ sister," he said, catching Xiao's eye.

"Shut up," said Xiao crossly, punching his friend again.

"Hey, it was just a joke," said an amused Chan, his voice becoming more distant as he and Xiao walked in opposite directions. Xiao just waved at him and continued home, chuckling to himself.

* * *

_A note from the author: Yeah, yeah I know you all hate me by now. But like I said the chapters are short for a reason, so get used to it! No, I really am sorry for the shortness, because I hate when people do that. It's not my fault, stop yelling at me! sobbing in corner, hands protecting head from blunt objects But I hope the short chapters won't deter you from reading, because I promise it will be worth it in the end. If it's not I'll eat my Teen Titans comic books. Which I love, by the way. Anywho, There's no school the rest of the week wild cheering so hopefully I'll get some good writing time in. That said, tell your friends who have not yet experienced the way of life that is A General's Son, and review review review! I remain, as always, your devoted servant. –Handmaiden of Artemis _


	14. Chapter 14

A General's Son

Chapter 14

"You're a little off today," commented Xiao as he disarmed Chan for the third time that morning. "Did you forget all of your training already?" he grinned.

"Hardly. I just need to get my rhythm back that's all," explained Chan grumpily.

"Well, when you find it let me know, I could use a _real _challenge," said Xiao teasingly.

"Oh that's it, you asked for it!" yelled Chan, loosing his serious expression and tackling Xiao.

"Sun, the rice is burning," Mei nudged her daughter.

Sun turned her attention back to the food she was cooking. "What? Oh…" She quickly removed what was supposed to be breakfast from the heat and began fanning the air around her, trying to remove the smell of smoke from the room.

"My, distraction abounds today," observed Mei, after another near-disaster in the kitchen had been averted.

"Sorry," Sun grinned apologetically, "I'll help you finish up." She started to reach for more ingredients but Mei stopped her.

"No, no, that's perfectly all right," she said, steering her daughter towards the door, "you've helped enough for one day." Mei sighed and looked back at her kitchen, now covered with overdone food and broken crockery.

"But mama, I can-" protested Sun.

"You come back when your head's not filled with thoughts about a certain handsome young man," Mei interrupted, giving her daughter a gentle push out of the kitchen and shutting the door behind her. Sun stood in disbelief for several seconds, her mouth agape.

"I can't believe she actually thinks_-_" she said aloud to the empty hallway, but then stopped mid-sentence. "Maybe a walk _is _a good idea," she admitted, smiling in embarrassment. She realized that her mother was right; she really couldn't concentrate today. '_Well, at least not on anything other then a certain handsome young man,' _Sun thought to herself, blushing an even deeper shade of red.

Meanwhile, Xiao and Chan were wrestling in the dirt in the way that boys always do.

"Hey, no fair!" complained Xiao, as he found himself pinned by his friend.

"It is to fair. Now I believe you owe someone an apology," urged Chan, "something about needing a _real_ challenge, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, yeah," grumbled Xiao, "you win. Now help me up."

Chan grinned and helped his best friend to his feet. "My dad said that today he'd show us some more advanced techniques. He should be coming by any minute now," said Chan, looking around in search of his father and finding no trace of him. "Oh well," he shrugged, "Guess that'll give us more time to practice." Chan removed his shirt, now caked with dirt and sweat, and hung it on the fence that encircled the sparring ring. He turned towards Xiao. "Ready?" he asked.

"Ready," affirmed Xiao.

"Go!" instructed Chan, racing towards him.

Sun had to fight to keep herself from breaking into a run when she caught a glimpse of Chan and Xiao training. However, she could _not_ stop her heart from speeding up or the grin that inevitably broke out on her face. She practically squealed with excitement, it seemed like forever since she had last seen him.

'_It's only been one night,' _she scolded herself.

'_Yeah, the longest night of our life!'_ countered another, less rational, part of her. She continued this internal battle as she walked up to the ring.

When Chan finally spotted her and Sun saw how his whole face brightened as he looked at her, all the other thoughts in her brain seemed to disappear.

"Sun!" he cried, completely forgetting Xiao. He started to move towards her, but didn't get very far. At that very moment Xiao had started another assault, but as Chan wasn't paying attention he smashed into him and they both ended up in a heap on the ground.

"Ouch!" Xiao hissed in pain, as Chan quickly got up and strode towards Sun.

"Are you okay?" she asked him, trying to hold in her laughter.

"Yeah," said Chan, leaning against the fence and looking deeply into her eyes.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine," said Xiao, annoyed, although no one was listening to him.

"I missed you," breathed Chan, playing with a stray piece of Sun's inky black hair.

"I missed you too," she murmured, her eyes fixed on him.

"OH PU-LEEZ," Xiao exclaimed, rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

"Are you going to keep doing that?" Chan asked him, turning away from Sun, "Because it's going to get annoying," he stated, looking at Xiao with his arms crossed and his eyebrows raised.

"Hey, you were listening," Xiao said brightly, obviously pleased with himself. Chan scowled but Sun just laughed.

"I didn't mean to interrupt. Please, go back to what you were doing," she said, propping herself up on the fence with her elbows. "I'll watch," she finished, resting her head on her hands.

Chan glanced back at Sun and smiled. Over her shoulder he saw his mother and father walking towards them.

"It's about time you showed up!" he yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, hold your horses," countered Shang, entering the ring. Mulan, in turn, leaned on the fence next to Sun. Sun was surprised; Mulan usually enjoyed training as much as her son and husband.

"Aren't you getting in there?" Sun asked her, puzzled.

"Are you kidding? These are the best seats in the house," answered Mulan, watching as Shang took of his shirt in preparation for that morning's activities.

"See what I mean?" Mulan said, noticing as Sun's gaze followed hers. Mulan stared at him dreamily while Sun's attention shifted to Chan. She quickly concluded that he was as toned and well muscled as his father.

Sun's face must have had the same dreamy look on it because Mulan quickly noticed whom Sun was watching.

"Like father like son," she said, nudging Sun playfully.

Sun nodded her head in agreement. "Good genes," she replied. They both broke out in giggles, catching the attention of the men training. Mulan and Sun tried to stifle their laughter as three curious heads turned in their direction.

"It's finally happened," said Chan gravely, "They've lost their minds."

Shang clapped his son over the shoulder. "Don't worry," he said, grinning, "You'll get used to it."

* * *

_A note from your extremely nervous author: I don't usually post this often (so don't get used to it!) but there's no school! Woohoo! And I have a lot of free time on my hands here. The other reason is that I have a job interview in (gulp!) 78 minutes. I'm really nervous and I'm posting this in case I die or something. Because you know, stranger things have happened during job interviews. Hopefully the next time I update I will be writing to you as a person with a source of income. That'd be cool. Anywho, on another, unrelated note, I updated my profile. So check it out if you are so inclined. And don't forget to review. Give me something to look forward to when I get back from my interview! Come on people!_


	15. Chapter 15

A General's Son

Chapter 15

Chan used the fact that he had an entranced audience to get his rhythm back. Or as Xiao put it: "to show off for a pretty girl".

Xiao and Chan immediately mastered the new moves that Shang showed them, so by midmorning they were finished.

Chan quickly hopped the fence; grabbed Sun's hand and then they were running impulsively towards the same grassy bank they had sat on the night before.

Sun flopped down on the soft grass, breathing heavily, whether from the exercise or the excitement she did not know. She had expected Chan to sit down next to her but he did not. She paused, wondering where he had gone, and then heard a splash.

She looked up and saw him, shoulder deep in the stream, laughing and blinking water out of his eyes.

"What are you doing in there?" she asked him, hastening towards the waters edge so she could speak to him more easily.

"Going for a swim," he said, lazily floating in the cool water, "It feels great on a hot day like today."

"You're crazy," she laughed, secretly debating whether to join him. Chan, however, didn't wait for her to make up her mind.

Before Sun knew what was happening she found herself being yanked into the water, clothes and all. She surfaced, sputtering, her hair plastered down and her dress floating out around her.

"I can't believe you just did that!" she shrieked, shocked by his audacity. Chan just smiled at her, thrilled at how well things had turned out. Sun scowled and sent a splash of water towards him.

"Hey!" he cried, his face set with determination as he accepted Sun's challenge and sent a large wave of water in her direction. Sun shrieked again, although this time it was because of the water fight that had just ensued.

Another colossal assault from Chan left Sun even wetter then she was already, if that was possible. She suddenly became aware of how her wet clothes were clinging to her, leaving nothing to the imagination, and that Chan was openly staring.

The childish water fight moment passed as quickly as the afternoon wind carried it away.

Both people in the water were suddenly extremely aware that they were young adults now, and very alone. Sun slogged through the water, her cumbersome skirts hindering her only for a moment.

Chan's gaze was locked on hers, as he too sloshed his way towards her. They stopped mere inches from each other, but did not touch. Sun's dark eyelashes had clumped to form tiny triangles; making her already doe-like eyes appear even larger.

Chan, too afraid what would happen if he allowed himself to caress her wet form, merely leaned forward and gave her a tender kiss on the lips. After a moment he pulled away and hastily took several steps back.

Sun's eyes stayed closed, his gentle but meaningful kiss still sending tingles through her. When she opened them again she found Chan already sitting on the bank, staring morosely into the distance.

_Author's Note, to the fans I have left: I say that because I figure most of you have abandoned me by now because of my slow updating. I'm sorry! I'm writing as fast as I can! Get me a robot who can transfer my thoughts into writing and this would go a lot faster…grrr annoyance. Anywho, to those who care, (Like Canadarulz, thanks for the review, you're awesome :) I got a job. Aren't I cool? I now have even less free time, but more money. Yay money! Boo less free time. But have no fear, I will keep writing! They can't make me stop! I think study hall will be a good time to write…I wish I had a laptop. Nah someone would take it. I'll just write on good old-fashioned paper and type it on my computer when I get home. It's a plan. So stick with me, I promise the story will be worth it! It's probably a good idea to put me on update alert, so then you get a handy-dandy e-mail when a new chapter's up. It works spiffily. Allrighty then, peace out! (And have a happy Halloween!)-Your cool beans friend, Handmaiden of Artemis_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Mulan…too lazy to think of a creative way of putting it. This works. _


	16. Chapter 16

Previously…

Sun's eyes stayed closed, his gentle but meaningful kiss still sending tingles through her. When she opened them again she found Chan already sitting on the bank, staring morosely into the distance.

A General's Son

Chapter 16

She carefully climbed out of the brook, her wet robes dripping onto the ground. She stood next to him for several seconds, and then lowered herself down onto the ground so they were level.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly, her eyes wide with concern.

"Is it possible," Chan stated numbly, talking to the ground instead of Sun, "to be too beautiful?"

"What? Sun asked, puzzled by his bizarre statement.

" It's true," he said, "I'm not nearly good enough for you. And one day you'll realize that, and then you'll be gone."

Sun just sat rooted to the spot, unsure of what to say. Chan swallowed audibly before continuing.

"But the sad part is, I couldn't bear to let that happen." He paused and looked up at her, and Sun felt tears come to her eyes when she saw the sadness in his. "Because I love you so much," he finished.

"Oh, Chan," she breathed, flinging her arms around his neck, her tears now flowing freely. "I love you too."

"You do?" he asked, not believing his ears. Sun sat up and looked him straight in the eye.

"Oh course. Why do you think I waited for you all this time," she laughed through her tears.

Chan just smiled sheepishly and smoothed back her still wet hair, "I figured that sooner or later you'd get tired of me and, you know, move on to bigger and better things."

Sun once again wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling closer into his neck.

"Never," she murmured, running her fingers through his dark hair.

Chan placed his arms around her, as if trying to keep her with him if she suddenly changed her mind. He placed a kiss on the top of her head, breathing in her sweet scent. After several minutes Sun stirred.

"You're wet," she announced, giggling, and moved slightly away.

"So are you," Chan retorted, his good humor restored.

"Here," he said, taking her hand in his, "Spread out more." Sun obliged and soon they were sitting side by side, the light of the sun warm on their faces. Chan still held Sun's hand, refusing to let even the tiniest distance separate them.

They sat there, talking, the sun drying their clothes and hair. (Chan was amazed at how Sun made her hair go from a tangled mess back to its usual sleekness with just a few runs through it with her fingers).

They both got up and Sun went to stand next the brook again.

However, when Chan came up behind her she quickly whirled around.

"Oh no you don't," she warned him, "Don't even think about pushing me in again." Chan feigned innocence.

"Who me? I wouldn't dream of doing something like that." Even as he said it, he continued towards her, and impish smile on his face. He grabbed her and Sun thrashed about wildly in his arms.

"Let me go!" she yelled, fearing that he was preparing to throw her in. In the end, this fear proved to be unfounded, as all Chan did was kiss her.

"Are you sure you didn't want me to do that?" Chan asked mischievously. Sun swatted his arm in annoyance.

"Don't scare me like that!" she reprimanded him, but then her tone softened and she moved closer to him.

"But, about the other thing…"she continued slyly. Chan got the hint and kissed her again before they started back to their houses.

* * *

_A note from the author: Totally zapped of energy. This weekend really took it out of me. I had to work. A lot. That's why I haven't updated. Sorry. Can't. Form. Complete. Sentences. Too. Tired. Just review, okay? I need some encouragement so I'll be hyper and write like crazy. I was writing in study hall today, but a kid I'm (sorta) friends with came to talk to me, and I don't like people reading over my shoulder as I write. Especially as I'm writing the mushy parts. Oooo mushy. Anywho, I'm going to go zone out on the couch and wait until my dad yells at me to do my homework. I'll update soon, I promise. Goodnight…zzzzz…Oh yeah, I hope you liked the chapter. It's kind of dumb but oh well. That is all…sleep time now...zzzz…_


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Mulan. If the world was perfect, well, I'd own Mulan...among other things (Can we say Prince Zuko anyone?)

**Attention yw () ! I commented on your review below, so be sure to read the author's note! (Everyone else: you guys can read it too. Feel free)**

A General's Son

Chapter 17

The days and weeks passed and summer began to end. The bounty of crops that allowed Chan's family to live comfortably had been harvested and sold for a good profit. Now it was necessary to begin planting again.

Chan and Xiao were enlisted to help now that they were old enough, breaking the soil and preparing it for planting. Chan had to admit that toiling out in the hot sun did have its advantages. Sun would come and to talk to him almost every day, either lying in the grass or reading in the shade a short distance away.

"I feel weird just sitting here while you work," she commented to him one day.

"I don't mind," he answered, leaning on the shovel he had been using and looking down at her, "It's nice just having you near."

Sun couldn't help but smile at him. As the time had passed she found that her feelings for him had grown and intensified. Now she couldn't imagine what life would be like without him. She stayed quiet as he returned to work, moving her fingers through the grass and admiring the way his muscles rippled in the sun.

Chan looked at Sun out of the corner of his eye.

"You know, it's hard to get anything done with you watching me like that," he said. He knew Sun was blushing even though he was turned away from her.

"I was thinking about that day," she admitted, "the day you told me you loved me." She blushed again, and Chan turned towards her, the shovel dropping from his fingers.

"And what else?" he asked, his eyes softening.

"All the times after that when you told me you loved me," she declared and then her eyes flashed in amusement, "how many times has it been?"

Chan grinned sheepishly. "I lost count," he admitted.

"It's probably just a habit to you now," she laughed, deciding to push his buttons a little, "you know, 'Good morning Sun, I love you Sun.' You couldn't possibly still feel things for me." Chan swiftly moved towards her and kneeled down next to her.

"You think so?" he said, and Sun heard the challenge in his voice.

"Go ahead," she said saucily, deciding to accept that challenge, "convince me."

Chan's eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Okay, I'll prove it to you," he said confidently, grabbing Sun's hand and striding quickly towards her house. Sun was taken aback by the sudden change of events, and could only follow where he was leading her.

They came closer to her house and found Yao, Mei, and Xiao having tea on the porch. They looked up as Chan approached, a protesting Sun in tow.

"What are you doing?" she whispered fiercely, her bewilderment showing clearly on her face.

"Just wait and see," he whispered back, then turned to address her parents.

"Most honorable Yao and Mei," he said with all the smoothness of a courtier, bowing as he did so, " I just came to inform you that I'm in love with your daughter, and," he lowered his voice mysteriously and leaned in closer to Yao, making it so Sun and the others couldn't hear him, "I intend to make her mine before much more time passes." He then straightened up, a sure smile on his face.

Mei's eyes widened in disbelief at his audacity. Xiao smiled and crossed his arms over his chest. Chan had just reaffirmed what he already knew. Yao just leaned back in his chair as an embarrassed Sun pulled Chan away. He watched them walk away, his brows knit in thought. After a moment his face lightened.

"I always liked that boy," he said, smiling. Xiao raised his eyebrows in disbelief as he turned to look at his father. Mei's mouth was hanging open at her husband's sudden change of heart.

"Since when?" she sputtered in amazement. Yao's gaze flickered from his wife to his son and back again; the same surprised look on both their faces. "It takes guts to do what he just did. I respect him for it," he shrugged, turning to go back inside. Xiao and Mei exchanged hopeful glances, then followed him into the house.

"I can't believe you just did that!" exclaimed Sun as she practically dragged Chan away from the porch. She peered over her shoulder several times, watching to see how her family was reacting to Chan's unexpected announcement.

"Told you I'd prove it to you," he said simply.

"Well, that convinced me," she said, still not able to believe what had happened, "I can't think of anyone who would say that to _my _father. You're lucky he didn't kill you then and there."

She stopped looking around and looked him full in the face. His eyes were filled only with her and she knew for sure that he'd meant what he said. _No one_ could fake a look like that.

They stopped walking, realizing that her hurried pace had brought them well out of striking distance.

Chan didn't speak; he just stroked her cheek gently and moved closer to her. He then pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, as though to shut out everything but the sounds of their steady breathing, their chests rising and falling in unison.

"I love you," he murmured, and this time Sun didn't argue with him. Just the way he said it, it sounded different, like no one else in the world had the privilege of hearing those three little words from anyone else. Like they were special, reserved just for the two of them.

"For some reason I believe you now," Sun quipped, breaking the silence. Chan laughed and moved his head back so he could look at her, his arms encircling her waist and keeping her pressed against him. He just looked lovingly at her, the corners of his eyes crinkling with mirth.

"You'd better," was all he said before he planted his mouth firmly on hers. Sun gave a delighted squeal and brought her fingers up to caress his face. Chan lifted her into the air, enjoying the feeling as she responded to him. After several moments of pure bliss, their lips parted slowly.

He then lowered her back to the ground just as slowly. The kiss had left both of them breathless and Sun was reluctant to leave.

"I have to go," she said dizzily, slowly backing away from him. "I have…have to start planting," she finished, a goofy smile on her face. Chan watched in amusement as Sun quickly strode off…in the wrong direction.

"Uh Sun," he called after her, trying to stifle his laughter. She stopped quickly and whirled around.

"Yes?" she asked, still rather dreamily.

"The fields would be that way," he pointed her in the right direction.

"Oh…right," she started to walk in the right direction this time, her face burning with embarrassment. She seemed to have regained herself, because as she walked past Chan she frowned at him, although Chan caught a glimpse of the smile she was trying to hide underneath.

"I'm not allowed to be near you anymore, I always make a fool of myself when you're around." Chan flashed her his most charming smile.

"Just try and stay away," he challenged cockily. Too bad for him, Sun knew how to beat him at his own game.

"I could say the same to you," she said, walking away from him and tossing her hair alluringly. Chan gave a strangled gasp of frustration.

'_Man, that girl is good'_ he thought to himself, running to catch up with her.

* * *

_A note from the author: Now was that a good chapter or was that a good chapter! I had forgotten how awesome it was, but now I'm reading it again and I'm very excited. Isn't it good! I thought it was super bien. (Super good, for those who don't know Spanish, and yes, super is a Spanish word) Anywho, I've been writing a lot lately. I actually wrote for like an hour and a half last night while sitting on my bed. My foot fell asleep. But it was worth it. I listened to the entire Mulan soundtrack while I was writing too, to get in the mood. (Not that mood! Ewww…) Enough about that, I want to comment on a review I got, just because it made me think, I'll post it here so the rest of you won't be confused:_

From: yw ()  
dammit... was reading from the first and it was so fast... hmph..  
anyway.. have you got any comments that the story sounded really 21st century, kissing, dark thoughts... hm... playing in the brook! ah well, spices i guess.. good work... update!

_The first thing I said was "What?" because it confused me. 21st century? Huh? Do you (yw () or who ever you are) really think that people in the past didn't kiss? Or think bad thoughts? (what bad thoughts by the way, must explain!) And I'm TOTALLY not saying you're a jerk, or dumb or anything like that, because I really appreciate the review, and I'm not mad. Definitely NOT mad. But I'm a historian, and a scientist, and a member of the Zuko fan mob (just threw that one in there, it has really no relevance to what I'm talking about hehe) and I just want you all to know that people in the past definitely had everyday lives, and feelings. They didn't just think about what wars were going on, or who was the kind of France at the time. Sure, my characters may not be behaving "properly" for the traditions and culture at the time, but I'm sure there were some people who were rebelling against society. I consider Mulan one of these rebels; I mean she joined the army for crying out loud! So of course, her son's going to be one too. Mulan's whole "circle" is pretty much anti-tradition now that I think of it. Not all traditions though. I dunno, It's hard to explain. You'll see as the story continues. Wow this is getting long…but I just had to get this out there. On a totally different note, what do you mean by "spices"? Also, I'm story my chapters are short. I'm working on it. See how long this one is? See, see? Again: I'm not mad! So don't yell at me for yelling at you, because I'm not! De todos modos, (anyways) Thanks for the thought provoking, debate ensuing review yw () keep reviewing! And if anyone else wants to comment, feel free. I'm taking U.S. Government and Politics right now, so I'm in a discussion-y mood. Peace out everybody!_

_Sorry-one last thing, I think I'm going to start posting some of my thought processes and inside joke type dealies about my stories (like why Chan's a boy, ignoring the obvious reason that he was born that way!) So keep your peepers out and keep on reading!_


	18. Chapter 18

A General's Son

Chapter 18

My story's a legal adult! (sniff) They grow up so fast…

(get it…18? I'm silly…)

"So, what was that you said to my father?" Sun asked later that day. She and Chan were busy planting in the field, Chan digging the holes and Sun dropping in the seeds and covering them up with the dark earth. Chan looked up from his work in surprise.

"Uh…nothing…" he said, trying to act casual. Sun looked at him doubtfully.

"You do know that you're a terrible liar, don't you?" she asked.

"Yes," he said ruefully, wishing that just _one person_ couldn't read him like a book.

"So…" she prompted, "what did you say?" Chan thought fast.

"You'll see," he said mysteriously, walking farther down the field. Hey, if he couldn't lie, he could always be sneaky. Sun eyed his retreating back suspiciously.

"What is he up to?" she wondered under her breath.

Unfortunately for her, Chan's behavior became even shiftier as time went by. He would often stop himself in the middle of speaking, saying such things as "After I-" or "When w-" and then hastily change the subject. He also kept sending and receiving messages that no one was allowed to see.

Sun's only consolation was that Chan was just as affectionate as he was before, although at times Sun would catch him just staring at her tenderly. She would ask him why, but he just pretended like he had no idea what she was talking about.

Sun's first clue as to the cause of his strange behavior came one day after she and Xiao had returned from the market. They were going up the walk when Chan suddenly came out of their house, smiling. His expression changed to surprise and then became guarded as he realized who was coming towards him.

"Hello," he said nervously, "Lovely day isn't it?" Xiao and Sun knew him too well to be put off by his attempt at casualness.

"What were you doing in there?" Sun asked, getting right to the point.

"It's good to see you too," Chan said in response, ruffling her hair. She impatiently pushed his hand away.

"I mean it Chan," she warned him, "I want to know what's going on." Instead of becoming defensive Chan just smiled at her.

"You're cute when you're angry," he said, causing Sun to practically fume with impatience.

"But-" she started to complain, and then she decided against it. "Oh I give up!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air, "Have your secrets." She stomped off towards her house. "I'll find out…eventually," she muttered under her breath.

Chan just watched her leave, his enamored expression unchanging, even as she was yelling at him.

"Aren't you _at all_ worried that she just walked away in a huff?" asked Xiao, confused by Chan's reaction, or rather, his _lack_ of a reaction.

"She won't be mad at me for long, I promise you that," Chan assured him, although he was far less confident then he sounded.

"What? How can you be sure?" Chan took a deep breath and glanced around, checking to see if anyone was within earshot.

"All right, I'll tell you, but _only_ because you're my best friend. And you can't tell _anyone,_" Chan finally conceded.

Xiao nodded vigorously, "I won't," he promised." Chan leaned in closer to Xiao and proceeded to tell him what he had been up to these last few days.

"You're _joking_!" was the first thing Xiao thought to say after Chan told him. Chan quickly shushed him and proceeded to speak in an even more hushed tone.

"No I'm not joking. And that's why you can't tell another living soul. If you do you're going to be dead…worse then dead," Chan threatened him, after some consideration. "I'm not going to tell," Xiao said exasperatedly. As he reviewed what Chan had just told him in his mind he couldn't help but let one last comment slip.

"They're going to _flip_," he informed Chan, who flashed him a dirty look. "Okay, okay I'm done. Not a word," he vowed.

* * *

_All right, first a note to yw, thanks for responding. I was going to post something here to you, but it was crazy long. So if you want to know, go to my profile and get my email address, and email me! I'll send it to you if you respond. If not, well…I guess it will be a mystery forever. _

_Back to the important thing: the story. Okay I know it's getting kind of lame, but I need fillers here until the exciting parts come up. Not exactly fillers, they're necessary to explain a lot of stuff, but they annoy me. I wasn't writing very well at the time these were written. Bear with me please… Yes, you all will learn what Chan is up to. Maybe you can guess? If you're smart I suppose. I'll tell you who knows so far: Chan (duh!), Xiao, and 4 more people who will remain mysteries…because that will totally spoil the surprise. Or maybe it won't, but I know a lot of you guys are really good at figuring this stuff out, and I want it to be a surprise. Oh and one more person (can you call him/her a person?) will find out the day Sun finds out, and when I tell this character, you'll know too. It's a character that hasn't been in my story yet, and originally wasn't going to be but some of my friends changed my mind. THE SUSPENSE! Well there's your first dose of the insiders guide to "A General's Son". Are you more confused now? I thought so. _

_And another thing of interest: I was watching a movie in U.S. Gov. and Politics (my favorite class this quarter) it was a bunch of celebrities reading the Declaration of Independence, like Mel Gibson, Whoopi Goldberg, Kevin Spacey, uh…who else…Kirk Douglas, Winona Rider, Graham Green (I was wondering what he was doing there…he's Canadian!) and some more that I have forgotten…but another person was in it too! Can you guess? MING-NA! I was like YIPPEEE! Everyone thought I was nuts-o. Hehe I was very excited. Ooo and I was watching VH1, was it I love the 80's or something else? Can't remember…and B.D. Wong was on! I was like OMG B.D. Wong! Hehe I'm crazy. _

_And on that note, I'd like to send a shout out to Ming-Na: Happy Birthday! She's 38 today! (Nov 20) I'd send her a card…but you know…I don't exactly know where she lives. _


	19. Chapter 19

A General's Son

Chapter 19

Later that day Chan went over to Sun's. She answered his knock, but she did not look pleased to see him.

"Yes?" she asked coolly, her face devoid of emotion.

"Sun, are you still mad at me?" Chan asked teasingly, trying to get back in her good graces.

"What do you think?" she replied acidly, catching Chan off guard.

"Well…I had hoped you wouldn't be…" he stammered, looking down at his feet, his clever plan foiled.

He was about to leave when he felt Sun put her hand under his chin and moved his face up to look at her.

"Then you thought right," she said, her face once again the picture of caring that Chan knew and loved. Chan looked at her, speechless. Sun just laughed.

"Fooled you," she teased, throwing her arms around him and hugging him closer to her.

"You're a minx you know that?" Chan informed her as soon as he found his voice.

"It's a gift," Sun replied breezily, giving him a kiss on the lips. "But seriously, how could I stay mad at you?" she continued softly, running her fingers over the contours of his face, "It's sad, but I just couldn't stay away."

"Good for me," Chan said, smiling happily.

"You're just lucky I love you so much," she replied. They stayed like that for several seconds before Chan spoke.

"Sooo, since you're not mad at me anymore, I thought you might like to do something tomorrow."

"Sure," said Sun, smiling at him, "What did you have in mind?"

"Now that would be a surprise," he informed her.

"Surprises, surprises…I'm really getting sick of those," she muttered.

"So is that a yes?"

Sun scowled at him for a moment. "Yes," she answered grumpily, and Chan smiled.

"Just one more big surprise and I promise no more for a long time," he assured her.

"I'll hold you to that," she said, brightening at the idea of (finally!) getting some answers.

"Good. So I'll see you tomorrow morning, bright and early."

"Tomorrow then. And Chan," she called after him as he turned to leave, "I love you… even though you make me crazy." Chan halted and flashed her a charming smile.

"Back at you," he grinned.

* * *

Que bajo…lo siento. Este es en espanol por mi aficionada nueva, youkaigirl64 ( y por todos de mis aficionados espanolhablantes). Hola chica! Yo lei tu…profile…(como se dice 'profile' en espanol? No se…) Hablas espanol, no? Pues, yo decidi a escribir este en espanol, necesito practicar por mi clase de espanol, y es divertido! Ja ja y me gusta espanol mucho! Ahora todos estan muy confusidados. Y no se como se escribe todos yo queiro decir…a ingles!

Alllllrighty then. I hope I didn't loose a few of you back there. I'll translate:

How short…I'm sorry. This is in Spanish for my new fan, youkaigirl64 (and for all of my Spanish-speaking fans) Hey girl! I read your…profile (How do you say profile in Spanish? I don't know…) You speak Spanish, right? Well, I decided to write this in Spanish, I need to practice for my Spanish class and it's fun! Ha ha and I like Spanish a lot! Now everyone is very confused. And I don't know how to write everything I want to say…to English!

Feel better? I promise I wasn't making fun of you guys or anything…or plotting against you. Or was I….? Jk, I wasn't. I hope my grammer and all that stuff was correct. I'm pretty good in Spanish so hopefully I didn't totally butcher it. And I didn't add accents or tildes (little wavy dealies) because I'm lazy. And my mom needs the computer and she's yelling at me to get off…I'm going I'm going. I'll update soon, if I'm not too busy. Review! I need reviews!

Here's a nice little factoid for you: I made Chan a boy becasue, well, Mulan is just SO non-traditional, that I thought it would be kind of funny for her to actually have a boy. I think she was sort of hoping it would be a girl, just so she could say "Ha ha I had a girl, take that society! Stupid male-dominated society!" But she had Chan, who she still loves of course, she doesn't hate him or anything. In an upcoming chapter she'll use Chan to get a little revenge on someone from her past...muahaha. But as forthe reason Chan's an only child? You'll just have to wait and see...


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Mulan, yadda yadda yadda…

Previously (I know it's been awhile! So I'll summarize): Sun was mad at Chan because he's being very secretive about the stuff he's been doing. He goes over to her house to apologize, and she forgives him (of course, don't you guys know me at all? I don't like depressing stories) Then he plans yet another surprise for the next day…what will happen next? The suspense!Now onto the story!

A General's Son 

Chapter 20

The next day Chan was going to put his plan into action.

However, before he did he offered a quick prayer to the ancestors for guidance. He also hoped they would send him luck. He was going to need a lot of it.

As if on cue Chan heard his name.

"Oh Chanieeee!" said a familiar, sing-songy voice. Chan turned around and saw a small, red dragon standing near his feet.

"Mushu!" he exclaimed, "What are you doing here?" Mushu had visited him a few times while he was at the academy, but it had been several months since Chan had seen him last.

"Well, it's nice to see you too," said Mushu, "Although last time I saw you, you were a bit more welcoming to an old dragon."

"Sorry," Chan grimaced apologetically. "But it is good to see you," he insisted.

"I know, I know," Mushu said in that self-assured way he had. He then glanced up at Chan. "You seem different…did you get taller?" he asked.

"Probably," Chan answered, as Mushu scooted up his leg and up onto Chan's shoulder.

"I should start calling you Pretty Boy junior," Mushu mused, after giving Chan a closer look.

Chan decided to take that as a compliment. He knew that Mushu hadn't liked his father to begin with, but ever since Shang had combined the family temples, allowing Mushu to keep his pedestal, and keep guarding Mulan, he had warmed up to him considerably.

"Anyways," Mushu said, changing the subject, "as for the reason I'm here."

"Ah," said Chan, "I was wondering when you would get to that."

"It seems you've been praying a lot lately…any particular reason?"

"It's good to pray when you've got a lot to loose," Chan said simply. To his surprise, Mushu's face brightened.

"Aha! I knew it!" he said excitedly, ignoring Chan's surprised face, "The ancestors said something about it…but I wasn't sure if it was true, but now I'm certain of it!"

"What are you talking about?" Chan asked quizzically.

"A _girl_!" Mushu said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You've got yourself a girl, don't you?" he teased Chan slyly.

Chan's embarrassed smile and furious blush answered Mushu's question for him.

"Our little Chan's in love!" shouted Mushu, tears practically coming to his eyes.

"Mushu!" Chan complained, "Someone will hear you!" Mushu calmed down slightly.

"Soooo…? Who's the lucky girl?" he prodded Chan. "Anyone I know?"

"Yeah you know her."

"Ooo goody!" Mushu squealed, "Who is it? Tell me tell me!"

"Sun."

"What?"

"Sun, you know…Sun."

"Huh?" Mushu asked, not believing his ears, "You mean…Sun? Xiao's Sun? Skinny kid, really annoying..._that_ Sun?"

"Yes," said Chan dreamily, almost wistfully, as Mushu looked on in shock.

"But-but…" Mushu sputtered, trying to understand what was going on.

"She's not annoying. Or skinny for that matter," Chan continued, smiling to himself. "She's just…" he trailed off, trying to find the words. "_Amazing_. She's beautiful, and smart. Not to mention funny, and she…she's crazy about me," he finished, looking over to gauge Mushu's reaction

"Wow," Mushu said, still in a state of shock. "And all this time I thought you hated her. What happened?"

Chan looked off into the distance, reliving all that had happened to bring him and Sun together as he told Mushu the story. When he was finished, Mushu looked at him expectantly.

"So, what are you going to do now? And why do you need the ancestors help?"

Chan turned from Mushu and stared straight ahead, a determined look set on his face.

"Because I'm going to ask her to marry me."

If Mushu hadn't been hanging on to Chan's shoulder so tightly he would have fallen off in shock.

"You what!" he exclaimed, needing to hang on even tighter as Chan strode quickly towards Sun's house.

Chan ignored Mushu and then grabbed him off of his shoulder and threw him into some bushes lining the path to Sun's home.

"Hey!" Mushu complained, "I'm supposed to be your guardian! That's going to be kind of hard if you aren't around for me to guard!"

Chan stopped walking, and turned around to face Mushu, sighing impatiently.

"No offense Mushu, but I think your advice is limited in the relationship department. In fact, I think you have the tendency to make things worse."

Mushu crossed his arms. "Is this because of what happened to your mom and dad? Because if it is, I still say that the beehive falling onto his head was an _accident_."

"Yeah, and I'm the Emperor," Chan snorted. "Besides, she's not allowed to see you, only family remember?" Chan pointed out, a triumphant grin on his face.

Mushu was about to protest again but then stopped, as he realized he was beaten.

"Fine, fine…but I'll be right here waiting," Mushu pouted.

Chan gratefully turned on his heel and trotted the rest of the way up the walk.

* * *

There it is, the surprise revealed at last! I know it's totally lame and predictable, but I don't care! It makes me feel warm and fuzzy all over…send me a review if you think it's dumb, or if you think it's the greatest thing since sliced bread! I'll try and update soon, but I'm not promising anything! Are you all excited for what's going to happen next? I know I am! But then again, I'm a super freak and was singing Mulan songs on the bus today…anyway, now for…(drum roll!)

Today's little-known fact!

Hooray!

(Okay, so it's not exactly a little known fact, but still)

I had a dream the other night about A General's Son…and I'm totally going to write it and put it into the story! It's actually a really good part; my subconscious has some super ideas. Not that I'm tooting my own horn or anything but… toot toot! Well, in my dream there was a flood and it was kind of scary, but the flood part's not going to be written. It was weird; it was Chan at the training camp dealie and then all of a sudden-- FLOOD! I'm just crazy like that. Hehe silly. Well, I'll be sure to tell you which part of the story was from the dream, because I know you're all dying to know! Allrighty, peace out!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Mulan because, well, I'm just not special enough.

Previously: Mushu comes back, and Chan tells him he's going to ask Sun to marry him (Hooray!). Now Chan was walking up to Sun's house…on with the show!

A General's Son

Chapter 21

It wasn't until he knocked on the door that he realized how nervous he was, and how this day would change the rest of his life, and how…

Chan stopped thinking as soon as Sun opened the door. All of his doubts and fears vanished as he looked into Sun's smiling face.

"You're here!" she exclaimed, shutting the door behind her. "I've been waiting for ages…" She took Chan's hand and proceeded further down the path.

When he didn't move, only stood there, staring at her, Sun turned around.

"Come on," she said, pulling on his hand for emphasis. "I want to know what the surprise is."

"Then you'd better let me lead the way," he replied, finding his voice once more.

Suddenly the tables were turned and it was Chan leading Sun by the hand.

Only this pace wasn't quite fast enough for Sun, she kept playfully poking him in the ribs if he slowed down.

"Stop that," Chan said, trying to keep a straight face.

"But I want to know! The suspense is killing me!"

Chan pulled her towards him and kissed her.

"Patience," he breathed, looking down at her.

"Suddenly I forget what was so important," she said, looking slightly dazed. Then a sly smile crossed her features and she continued. "Couldn't we just stay here…" she cajoled as she pushed herself farther into his embrace.

"There'll be time for that later," Chan grinned, reluctantly pulling her away from him. Sun grew suspicious again.

"What do you mean, 'later'?" she asked, her eyes narrowing comically.

'_Shoot!_ _I said too much again!'_ Chan mentally scolded himself. To Sun however, he managed to remain casual. "Oh nothing, I just…oh look, here we are."

They had arrived at the stables, the first part of Chan's surprise, and luckily for him it was the perfect opportunity to change the subject.

"Hmmm…the stables. Could we possible be going somewhere?" Sun deduced correctly.

"Catch on real quick now don't we?" Chan teased her. "Now get saddled up and we can get going." Sun willingly obliged and hurried to tack her mount.

Chan led his own smoky-gray Lotus next to her and proceeded to prepare his horse for their journey.

'_He seems different today,' _Sun thought to herself as she glanced at him across her horse's back._ 'More…serious. And he keeps looking at me…' _Sun couldn't quite put her finger on the expression he wore when he looked at her, but it made one part of her want to put her hands on her hips and haughtily demand what he was thinking, but another part, the part that won in the end, just had her smile, abashed, and glance up at him from behind a curtain of her long hair.

"Since when are you shy around me?" Chan asked, laughing, his more serious expression apparently gone. Sun just shook her head, still feeling withdrawn at his thought-provoking behavior.

"Well, if you're ready we can leave." Chan said, and Sun nodded.

'_He's still such a boy in many ways'_ she thought, '_but a man as well. A fine man.' _She couldn't help but blush as she thought of several inappropriate things that came along with…ahem…said manhood.

Fortunately, Chan didn't notice a thing. He was too busy hastily stuffing something into his saddlebag. Sun wondered briefly what it was but was distracted as Chan started leading Lotus out of the stable.

Sun followed him and they both swung up onto their horses. Chan glanced over at her and smiled.

"Ready?" he asked.

"I was born ready," she informed him, tossing her hair alluringly. Chan laughed at her and then they were off, racing at breakneck speed down the dusty road.

* * *

A note from the author: Hehe I couldn't help the 'ahem' part. It's just too great. As I was explaining to my friend Lily, if Chan was real I'd totally jump on him. That being the… erm…'delicate' term for it. Hey, can I help it if he's just so dang cute? I probably shouldn't be in love with a fictional character of my own invention, but…if I can't have Shang then I can have Chan. At least in my mind.:) But no, Sun is _not_ based on me, contrary to what you might think. And that leads me to….

The Little Known Fact of the Day!

Allrighty here's one for you. As I said before, Sun is not based on me. But most of the characters (the ones I made up, anyway) are based on people I know. Chan is…well Chan's pretty much my dream guy, all the qualities I like smushed together into one, compact Chinese package. Hey, I like Asian guys, so sue me. Anyways, Sun is…I don't know, now that I think of it. But it's not me! I swear it's not me! The character based on me is in the sequel ;)The Chan/Sun relationship is somewhat based on my best friend and her boyfriend, and Xiao's part as the third wheel is just a little bit of me. I do feel left out a lot (sniff). Anywho, I'll explain more in the sequel, which has a lot of characters based on people. So keep reading! I just wrote a ton of excellent stuff today, it seems Santa brought me the gift of inspiration! Allrighty people, peace out! And of course, review review review! (BTW, thanks Tammy, for all your awesome reviews! Keep them coming my friend!) I remain, as always, your devoted servant, Handmaiden of Artemis


	22. Chapter 22

A General's Son 

Chapter 22

Two hours later (they had slowed their horses down considerably quite some time ago) they had arrived at the village where Mulan grew up. Sun, of course, had not the slightest inclination of where they were.

They weaved their horses through the stalls and crowds that made up the market square, many of whom moved back to let them pass.

"It's so different here compared to back home. Makes me wish I grew up in a smaller town instead of right outside the Imperial City," she commented, grinning at the thought.

"You could have grown up in the palace," Chan mused, causing Sun looked over at him in alarm.

"What? And be restricted and cloistered all my life? My mother told me what it's like…I love my grandfather, but his life's not for me," Sun looked forlorn for a moment but then her face brightened and she took Chan's hand. "Besides, if I lived there then I would never get to see you."

"Yeah, they don't let ruffians like me in the palace," he joked, his eyes alight with merriment. Sun shook her head but laughed anyway.

As they got deeper into the village Sun noticed that Chan would incline his head politely to passersby as they greeted him, some by name. She looked over her shoulder at the people and then back at Chan.

"They know you here!" she exclaimed in surprise, "How can that be?"

"Yeah, they know me," Chan shrugged nonchalantly, "Or at least know of me." Sun looked at him perplexingly, her expression at want for an explanation.

"This is my home town," Chan clarified, "My grandparents live here, my mother was born her, _I_ was born here."

"Really? I never knew that, I always assumed you were born back home, like Xiao and me."

"Nope, my parents lived here when they were first married, for a year or so. We moved to where we live now when I was three months old. Your parents were already living there, so Xiao was born there, three weeks after I was."

Chan had always loved holding the fact that he was three weeks older over Xiao's head. "And then of course, you were born…and well, the rest is history," he said, although he seemed rather distracted to Sun, who noticed a faraway look in his eye.

She chose not to comment and they kept riding in peaceful silence. They left the main part of the village and were soon traveling down the road that led to the more residential areas.

It was in front of a seemingly unimposing gate that Chan finally stopped them. The gates were open and Sun peered inside curiously.

"Well, are you going to look at it all day or are you going to go inside?" Chan teased her.

In response Sun urged her horse through the gate and into the courtyard that followed. Her first impression was of a house, rather modest in size, but tastefully adorned and with stunning property around it. She saw a beautiful moon gate and longed to see the garden she knew must be behind it.

Chan was just glancing around serenely, his expression one of wistful nostalgia.

"Here we are," he said, gesturing around.

"What is this place?" Sun asked breathlessly. Wherever they were, she loved it already.

Before Chan could answer a door burst open and three people hurried outside. They obviously had been expecting them.

Chan leapt off his horse and ran to greet them. As he did, Sun took a closer look at the strangers.

One was an old woman, with numerous wrinkles covering her face, but with eyes that glittered like new coins. The other two people, a man and a woman, were younger but still of a mature age. Sun looked on as they hugged Chan to them and exclaimed over how good he looked, how he didn't visit enough, etc.

Sun looked at them closer and suddenly realized why they looked so familiar. She could see Mulan in the kindness on the woman's face, and her firm stance was a mirror image of the man's.

'_Chan's grandparents!'_ It finally dawned on her, '_Fa Li and Fa Zhou! And the other woman must be Mulan's grandmother, Chan's great-grandmother!'_

Sun dismounted her horse and approached them slowly, suddenly shy and unsure of whether to interrupt their family reunion. As if subconsciously aware of her presence, Chan stopped mid-sentence and turned around to face her.

"Sun," he said, smiling happily, "I'd like you to meet my grandparents, and my great-grandmother, Granny Fa." They all smiled warmly at her as Chan continued, his voice low but filled with excitement.

"Everyone, this is Sun." He reached for her hand and pulled her closer to the group, for she was still standing several paces away. The pride in his voice and posture as he introduced her betrayed how much this meeting meant to him.

Fa Li and Fa Zhou noticed immediately and flashed each other knowing smiles. Granny Fa, meanwhile, in that way of hers, was already taking control of the situation.

"Sun, don't be so quiet my girl, we won't bite you. Let's go inside and have ourselves a cup of tea." Before Sun could agree or protest she found this steal-willed woman was leading her into the house.

Chan and his grandparents lingered behind for a moment.

"Ohh Chan, she's lovely," Fa Li remarked blissfully.

"Yes," added Fa Zhou, "we could not have picked a better girl for our grandson to marry."

"That's if she says yes," Chan replied, rubbing his hands together nervously.

"Don't worry," Fa Li said, laying a comforting hand on Chan's shoulder, " She knows already what her answer will be, even if she doesn't yet know that you're going to ask."

"Thanks grandma," said Chan, hope rising in his chest. Li smiled warmly at him, her eyes betraying her happiness.

"I have waited for this day, too long it seems. But you are still so young…your mother was your age when she went off to war." She sighed in reminiscence, then continued, "It seems like only yesterday…" She suddenly came back to reality and shooed Zhou towards the house. "But now we are leaving our guest of honor waiting, Zhou go see that she's comfortable and Chan, you put your horses away. We'll be waiting for you inside."

* * *

A note from the author: Bwaaa an update! Finally! Even I was getting impatient. And crabby. I need my daily AGS to remain my normal chipper self. But I've been so darn busy! Stupid school and work! A pox upon you! Anywho, I hope you like this extra-long chappie. It's because where I originally had it ending was only like 500 words, and the next best place to stop was a bit farther down. So now it's 1000+ words! Hooray! Allrighty here's what you've all been waiting for…

The little known fact of the day!

Okay in this chapter I revealed a little back-story of Chan's life. Okay so I made it up as I was writing this part but it's still back-story! In my version (I know there are tons of versions out there, but I thought I'd make my own) Mulan and Shang (yay Shang!) move into Mulan's parents' house after what happens in Mulan 2. They stay for a year or so…and move when Chan's 3 months old. (hehe you do the math). Before Chan was born, however (and this part's not going to be explained in the story so you'd better be paying attention!) Shang learns that his father (the first General Li) had an estate outside the Imperial City, and I dunno maybe his will got lost or something, but he didn't know about it, and he learns it's been left to him. He and Mulan go and visit it, but they think it's too big for the two of them so they invite their three best friends Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po, and their wives to come live with them. But then Mulan learns she's expecting the little bundle of cuteness that is Chan, so they go back to live with her parents for a while. And everyone else stays there, just because. That's pretty much it. Kind of dumb I know. This is why I'm explaining it here and not in the story. But as for the reason Mulan, Shang, and the newborn Chan did not go back right away is a surprise, to be explained later. It's the most angst you'll get from me, so if you like that sort of thing, you'd best enjoy it. Well, that's it for now. I'll try super hard to write and update a lot! Thanks for sticking with me, you guys, especially the reviewers, rock my socks:) Handmaiden of Artemis


	23. Chapter 23

Previously…man it's been awhile, so here's where Fa Li left us off: She suddenly came back to reality and shooed Zhou towards the house. "But now we are leaving our guest of honor waiting, Zhou go see that she's comfortable and Chan, you put your horses away. We'll be waiting for you inside."

A General's Son

Chapter 23

She smiled at him one more time and then followed her husband into the house. Chan smiled back and then walked back towards where he and Sun had left their horses. He came near Lotus and then a head suddenly popped up from inside the saddlebag.

"I was wondering when we would get here!" the perturbed dragon exclaimed. "I feel like I've been stuck in here forever!"

"You're the one who wanted to come along," Chan pointed out.

Mushu narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "Don't pull that on me Chan, you know you would've _loved_ to see me walk all the way here."

"Aww Mushu, you know you're my favorite guardian," Chan crooned while Mushu slipped out of the saddlebag and sulked off back to the family temple and his pedestal.

"If you weren't you mother's son…" he muttered under his breath. "I'll be in the temple if you need me," he added, more loudly.

Chan waved to his retreating back, grinning. He knew he and Mushu had a kind of love-hate relationship, but it was all in good fun.

'_How many people have a guardian dragon to poke fun of?' _Chan thought as he led the horses to the corral. After he was finished he quickly jogged towards the main part of the house, hastening to see what his family was doing to Sun. However, when he entered the dining room he only found Sun calmly drinking a cup of tea.

'_Strange,' _he thought, '_I expected them to be…I don't know, interrogating her? Telling her embarrassing stories from my childhood?'_

Sun apparently had answered all the questions or had passed the test upon arrival. She brightened and sat up a little straighter as Chan entered the room. He smiled back and settled himself on the cushion beside her.

"Hello Chan," said Li, "we were just talking about you." Sun glanced up at him and stiffened a giggle. Chan grimaced. Apparently they _had _been telling embarrassing stories about him. Soon, much to Chan's relief, the focus of the conversation shifted from him.

"Sun, it's been so long since we've seen you." Li continued, sipping her tea. "You were only a little girl then, but now," she gestured up and down Sun with her hand, "you're so grown up. And quite beautiful I might add."

"Chan seems to think so, " Sun replied amusedly, looking over at Chan, who's face flushed in embarrassment. "You should have seen his face when he first saw me after he came home. He looked as if he'd been hit in the head with a rock," she continued, laughing.

Everyone, of course, had a good laugh at Chan's expense.

"Hey!" he started to complain but then stopped when Sun interrupted him.

"Don't worry," she scolded him gently, "I thought it was cute." She took his hand under the low table and bumped her shoulder into his. As Li, Zhou and Granny Fa continued to reminisce, Chan turned to look at Sun and, at the same moment, she turned to him.

"Do you like your surprise so far?" he asked her softly, leaning in closer.

"Yes," she replied, " especially since you're with me." Chan smiled softly at her, but he knew that Sun could fit in with his family even if he wasn't there. It surprised him a little, but he was glad.

"And this isn't even the whole surprise," he continued, still keeping his voice low.

"It isn't? What else could you possibly do today that you haven't already?" she teased him.

"You'll see," he said, raising her hand up to his mouth, kissing it gently. Granny Fa looked from each of them and then nudged Li, inclining her head toward the young couple. Li quickly understood her meaning.

"Maybe now would be a good time for dinner," she said rather awkwardly, rising from her seat and moving towards the kitchen.

Chan broke from his trance and found two sets of curious eyes on him. He quickly gulped some tea and looked at a spot on the wall a little too intently, his form of changing the subject.

Sun giggled in embarrassment but as soon as Zhou and Granny Fa were content that they were behaving once again, Sun used the momentary distraction of Li bringing in dinner to move her leg next to his, while still maintaining a respectable distance away above the table.

Chan nearly choked on his dumpling but Sun just smiled down at the plate in front of her, casually looking at Chan from the corner of her eye. It took Chan a moment to center himself, so as not to give them away. But still, he was surprised at Sun's…forwardness? Not that he minded…

Sun continued chatting amiably with the Fa's, while Chan seemed to be rooted to the spot, his mind whirling, yet attuned to every shift of Sun's weight, every muscle movement in her leg that was pressed against his. And he was acutely aware that he still had not voiced that question he had come here to ask.

The more he thought about the more nervous he got. So nervous that he almost missed what his grandfather said to him.

"Chan, don't you think you should give a certain young lady a tour of our home?" he suggested, and Chan quickly looked up, realizing it was he who was being spoken to.

"I would do it," continued Zhou, "but my old war-wound is acting up again…" he tapped his cane for effect, even though Chan knew that Zhou was perfectly capable of walking around his own property. Chan looked at his grandmother, who tipped her head in the direction of the door, her eyes twinkling in merriment. Chan realized his grandparents had thought of a far more elaborate plan than he had originally thought was necessary.

'_It's funny they never mentioned this in all those letters we exchanged…' _Chan mused to himself, but then turned his attention back to the more pressing issues. Like how he was going to stand up and walk when his spinal cord seemed to be disconnected from his brain.

* * *

A note from your extremely harried author: I'm doing this really fast, my mom has a party at our house in a couple minutes so my author's note will only be this: I'm really sorry I haven't updated in awhile, my classes are really hard this semester, I just haven't had the time!

But of course, I ALWAYS have time for….

The Little Known Fact of the Day!

Another quick one, short and sweet. If you didn't notice before, I believe it was chapter…(quickly referencing) 3. Yes, chapter 3 that I said Chan's middle name, well the name us Westerners would consider the middle name, is Ping. I bit of a joke from Mulan and Shang on that one. Sun's middle name is Yu. No reason I just like it. Xiao's middle name, on the other hand, is Lin. Get it? Xiao Lin? Like that one show that I've actually never watched, but I saw a preview for it when I was still in the development of this story, and I thought it was a good name. So that's that. Chan Ping, Sun Yu, and Xiao Lin. Good names if I do say so myself. But did anyone notice that Sun and Xiao do not have last names? They never told us Yao's and I never made one up so I just never gave them one. Now I have to go so TTFN, ta ta for now. And review! I miss you guys.


	24. Chapter 24

This chapter is lovingly (but not that kind of lovingly!) dedicated to Whitney, who hasn't stopped bothering me for an update since my last update, all those moons ago. You're a pal :)

* * *

Previously (I know you've all forgetten, it's been so long!):

"Chan, don't you think you should give a certain young lady a tour of our home?" he suggested, and Chan quickly looked up, realizing it was he who was being spoken to. "I would do it," continued Zhou, "but my old war-wound is acting up again…" he tapped his cane for effect, even though Chan knew that Zhou was perfectly capable of walking around his own property. Chan looked at his grandmother, who tipped her head in the direction of the door, her eyes twinkling in merriment. Chan realized his grandparents had thought of a far more elaborate plan than he had originally thought was necessary. '_It's funny they never mentioned this in all those letters we exchanged…' _Chan mused to himself, but then turned his attention back to the more pressing issues. Like how he was going to stand up and walk when his spinal cord seemed to be disconnected from his brain.

* * *

A General's Son

Chapter 24

Sun turned to him, her eyebrows raised high in amusement. She looked at him expectantly, and Chan realized he was supposed to show her around.

"Er, okay," he managed to say, and reached out his hand to Sun, who took it gratefully.

'_Smooth Chan, very smooth,'_ the little voice in his head told him sarcastically, '_I'm surprised she hasn't jumped into your arms already and pledged her undying devotion to you.'_

"Shut up," Chan said, a little to loudly.

"What was that?" Sun asked, turning to him curiously.

"Nothing. Do you, uh, want to see the garden?" he asked. Sun's eyes light up and she smiled.

"Yes!" she said happily, "I've been wanting to see that all day."

'_Might as well get straight to the point…' _Chan told himself, and somehow he managed to relax enough to smile back at her. "Well, let's go then," he linked his arm through hers and escorted her through the moon gate and into the garden.

"Oh Chan," she breathed in amazement, "I love it."

"I thought you would," he said, grinning, and Sun squeezed his arm appreciatively. She walked with him over the bridge that spanned the small pond, admiring the lily blossoms that floated on the water. She pointed up towards the small building on the small hill.

"What's that?" she asked, turning to Chan. "That's the Fa family temple," he informed her, "well, the Fa-Li family temple." He proceeded to explain to her about the combining of the two family temples, Sun nodding and asking questions at the appropriate parts.

"That's so romantic," she said wistfully, her eyes dreamy as she gazed at Chan. Those eyes suddenly turned quizzical, as if she just thought of something she hadn't before.

"You look so much like your father," she said, studying Chan carefully. Chan looked at her curiously for a moment, but then Sun waved her hand in front of her face, as if to chase the thought from her mind. "I'm sorry," she said, laughing at herself, "I know you hear that all the time, I just…"

"Never realized it before?" Chan supplied, his gaze softening.

"Something like that," Sun said with a slightly embarrassed grin. They stood in silence for several seconds, Chan trying to interpret what Sun just said, Sun, meanwhile searching for the reason she said it in the first place. Chan soon shrugged it off, as he had something that weighed even heavier on his mind.

"Sun," he said, "here's the best part of the garden." He took her hand and led her to the small flowering tree that overhung a small stone bench. Sun took in the fragrant pink blossoms with wide eyes.

"Chan, is this the…?" Sun looked at Chan and he nodded, smiling.

"It's more wonderful then I ever imagined," she murmured to herself, running her hand over the smooth bark, before finally coming to rest on the bench. Chan hung back a bit, just taking in the sight of the raven-haired beauty he loved cast in the light filtering through the branches.

Sun glanced at the seat next to her, wondering why it was unoccupied when the man she loved was only a stone's throw away. She half-turned to Chan and tapped the bench with her hand, inviting him to join her with an alluring flick of her head. Chan cautiously stepped forward, as if fearing Sun was a mirage that would disappear. He took a seat at her side, and she turned her head and scooted closer to him. Leaning against him she took in the tree they were under, the garden, and the blue sky that covered it all.

"If only this day could last forever. It's been so…perfect, being here with you," she confessed to Chan, never taking her eyes off of the flowers that covered the limbs of the tree. Chan grinned and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small object wrapped in silk.

"Well, it just so happens I have something here to help you remember it better," he said jokingly, although he couldn't help the bit of seriousness that crept into his tone. Sun sat up more, leaning closer to him expectantly.

"What's this?" she asked, smiling in anticipation. Chan carefully unwrapped the small piece of cloth, to reveal a delicate silver chain hung with a carved flower that exactly matched the coloring and shape of the flowers of the very tree they were sitting under. Chan grinned as Sun reacted most pleasantly to the gift he had presented her.

"Oh Chan," she said, "It's beautiful!" Chan rose and stood behind her, moving to place the necklace around her delicate neck. Sun picked her hair up and held it out of the way as Chan clasped the delicate flower around her neck. Sun, still holding her hair in place, gently felt his gift now hanging against her breastbone.

"I love it," she breathed, looking at it more carefully.

"It's yours," Chan said, smiling, and then his voice got deeper, more serious, "If you agree to be my wife."

Sun dropped her hair, let it fall in a cascade down her back, and whirled around, her eyes wide and her mouth agape as if she had tried to gasp but no sound could escape her lips.

"What…?" she asked in a small voice, her mouth trembling. Chan smiled weakly at her, although his eyes were more hopeful then she had ever seen them.

"Marry me Sun," he said, "and I'll love you, I'll…" he continued to speak, but Sun was only concentrating on the look in his eye, the feeling betrayed in his voice. She suddenly experienced such a moment of pure clarity that she almost laughed at his attempt to convince her. She surprised everyone; Chan, herself, and even the Fa's watching with baited breath from their house, by quickly striding over and planting her mouth firmly on his.

Chan was taken by surprise mid sentence. However, he quickly recovered and placed his arms around her and squeezed her tightly to him. They pulled apart, and Chan looked into Sun's eyes for several seconds before speaking.

"So I take it that was a yes?" he asked, a slow, lopsided smile spreading across his face. Sun, too excited to speak, merely nodded vigorously up and down, smiling just as broadly as him. Chan let out a resounding whoop, picked Sun up in his arms and twirled her around. She laughed happily in his arms, and he set her down, rather unsteadily on her feet.

Chan wanted to kiss Sun again, kiss her and never stop kissing her, but he was only too aware of his grandparents' presence. He cocked his head to show them to Sun, and she glanced back at them over her shoulder. She waved at them, causing Chan to laugh appreciatively. He took her arm and they strolled out of the garden to find some privacy.

The sun had almost set, and twilight was fast approaching. Chan and Sun walked together, their fingers intertwined as their feet made crunching noises on the gravel beneath them. Sun didn't know where they were going and she had the growing suspicion Chan didn't either, but neither of them seemed to care. After a seemingly long time of comfortable silence Sun spoke up.

"So this was the surprise?" She asked, glancing sideways at Chan. "What you've been planning all along?"

"Yup," Chan said simply, grinning as he did so, "Surprised?" he asked, obviously pleased with himself.

"I'll give you that one," Sun admitted, "You definitely caught me unaware." Chan stopped walking and Sun followed suit. They were still side-by-side, so Chan had to turn his head to look at her.

"Are you…sure?" he asked, with a seriousness Sun didn't usually associate with him. She knew he didn't mean if she was sure she had been surprised or not, he wanted to know if she was sure she really wanted to marry him, to be with him forever. Sun knew this had been weighing heavily on his mind as they walked; she had been thinking the same thing.

Sun thought all these things over, and then placed both of her hands firmly on Chan's handsome broad shoulders.

"Yes," she said unflinchingly, looking into the light reflecting in his clear eyes. Chan gave a sigh of relief, and then a small smile played at the corner of his mouth.

"Because, you know, you could say no." Sun just let out a breathy laugh and pulled him closer to her. He, in return, kissed her deeply. When they pulled apart, Chan took Sun's hand in his own, resting it against his chest. They both leaned in towards each other, so their foreheads were almost touching.

"I love you Sun," Chan said, "I love you because you make me come alive. Before, I was just Li Chan, the one with excellent prospects, the sure future, the guy everyone could predict." He hardly paused for breath before he continued. "But since I came back and found you," he looked up at her and grinned, "I've been kidnapped, threatened, beat up, by Xiao might I add, and given dating advice from the emperor."

Sun couldn't help but giggle at that and Chan raised his eyebrows amusedly.

"I'm serious," he exclaimed. " These past months I've felt more stupid then I have in my entire life." Chan thought for a minute and then continued rather matter-of factly. "It's probably because you're about the smartest person I know, but of course I knew that all along."

Sun laughed, but it came out more choked with emotion then she had intended. Chan sensed this, and continued more seriously.

"You found me Sun," he explained, "Found the real me, who was stuck under all those things people assumed about me, just because I'm the General's son." He stopped and pushed her hair back off of her face fondly. "I don't want to loose that, not now, not ever."

After wheat seemed like the longest of pauses Sun spoke.

"Do you really think I'm smarter then you?" she said in a comically small voice, although she was trying not to cry. Chan laughed, a great booming sound that seemed to engulf Sun in a blanket of comfort. He swung her up in his arms once more, still laughing. Sun joined in on his laughter, and then she really _did_ start to cry.

"Now don't be like that," Chan scolded gently after a few moments, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "I won't be able to get all sappy on you if you're going to cry every time."

"It's not because I'm sad you goof," Sun said between sniffles, attempting to stem the flow of tears.

"You can't spring something like this on a girl and not expect her to get emotional."

"This from the girl who was kidnapped but didn't shed a single tear?" Chan said unbelievingly, almost as if he was talking to himself. "But then I _only_ ask her to marry me and then it's the flooding of the Yellow River…"

Sun's delicate eyebrows frowned over her slightly puffy but now tear-free eyes. She then took a page out of Xiao's book and punched Chan on the arm.

"Hey!" Chan exclaimed, "It was a joke. And besides, is that anyway to treat your future husband?" Sun attempted to stay annoyed at him, and even managed to frown a little, although an immense amount of affection was not so cleverly hidden beneath her guise.

"You're lucky you're cute," she said coquettishly. Chan beamed and pulled her forcefully to him.

"So you're happy with me then?" he asked, looking down at her.

"For the last time, yes!" she exclaimed, and then she noticed the lengthening shadows that played across the ground around them. "It's going to be dark soon," she continued, "we should probably be heading back."

"Ah Sun, forever the practical one," Chan sighed with mock impatience, "Couldn't we just be _im_practical for a little while longer?" he teased, tightening his arms around her.

Sun laughed and then expertly removed herself from his embrace. Taking his arm, she started back to the house. Chan, of course, felt compelled to follow

* * *

A quick note from the author: Well, there you go, the chapter you've all been waiting for! Was it good? I hope it was. Took me long enough to figure it out...so many revisions! Well, I'd best not make you forget about this extremely fluffy chapter with all my usual blather, so if you have any questions just hit me up with a review. ToodlesHandmaiden of Artemis

P.S. This was my longest chapter yet. Did anyone notice? Because that was your present for patiently waiting for an update. Happy Birthday to everyone! Hooray!

The little known fact of the day will be returning next update, as I have run out of little known facts and need to think of some. Thank you and sorry for any inconvience this may cause you. I would be heartbroken if this caused any of you to have mental breakdowns or start playing the emo violin. If you don't know what I'm talking about you obviously don't go to my school! Tehe.


	25. Chapter 25

A General's Son

Chapter 25

Chan and Sun were sent home, with hugs of congratulations and the promise of seeing them soon at the wedding.

"And be sure to visit when the babies start to come," Granny Fa invited, causing Li to utter a surprised "Grandma!" to which she of course paid no mind.

Chan felt more then a little uncomfortable at that moment, but Sun only glanced over at him and gave the smallest of giggles. However, soon they were on the road back home. Chan felt lighter then air. His plan had gone off without a hitch, and Sun, just as he had hoped for so many sleepless nights, had said yes. And she was now happily planning the wedding.

"I'll wear red of course," she said excitedly, "I wonder if mama can get the same woman that did my robe for the Emperor's ball to do it? You liked that one, didn't you Chan?" Chan glanced over at her, smiling at her exuberance.

"Of course I did," he said, although he was sure Sun had decided on it already.

"As for the other dresses, I don't know. Perhaps she will have ideas for those ones too? She knows the styles better then anyone…yes that's what I'll do," she mused to herself, seemingly oblivious of Chan now. "Mama and Baba shouldn't have any trouble paying for the design…" Just then Sun turned to Chan, her face showing her alarm. "Baba!" she said to Chan, "You'll have to ask Baba for my hand…what if he says no? We've never actually talked about it…I have no idea…" she continued fretting about that, before Chan found time to chime in.

"Sun, don't worry," he tried to reassure her, "I already did that." It took Sun a moment to realize what he had said.

"You did?" she asked incredulously, "When? What did he say?"

"Yesterday," Chan said simply, "And he said yes."

"He did!" She replied happily, not believing her ears. Chan nodded.

"On the terms that you would say yes, of course."

"So that was what you were doing at my house yesterday? I knew you were up to something…" said Sun, looking rather pleased with her skills of deduction. Chan nodded.

"You guessed it," he said, chuckling, "And it was no easy task. It took me forever to convince him, but he finally said yes."

"Seems he likes you after all," she replied, grinning, and then continued impishly, "But if he had said no, I could always have told him that we needed to get married to make me an honest women."

"Ha ha, very funny," Chan retorted, "Do you want to be a widow before you even get to take your vows? Because I think I'd be dead in about two seconds if you did that."

"I'm only joking. Besides, if I sent my father and brother after you it would be for something that was actually true."

"That's a relief," Chan said sarcastically, rolling his eyes at her rather cruel sense of humor. Sun only flashed him her most charming smile.

"You know you love me," she coaxed him, knowing full well she was winning him over.

It was just then when Sun's horse stumbled, nearly jarring Sun from the saddle. She quickly dismounted and Chan did the same.

"Are you all right?" he asked, panic evident in his voice as he rushed over to her.

"I'm fine," she said truthfully, "It seems that the horse just stepped in a hole in the road."

Apparently that had scared Chan more then it did her. Chan bent over to examine the horse's leg while Sun stroked its nose soothingly.

"Is he going to be all right?" Sun asked after a few minutes. Chan stood up and dusted off his hands.

"He should be, it's just a little swollen. If he keeps weight off of it, it will heal in a day or two."

"Good," said Sun, smiling, "I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to him, he's one of my favorites." She patted the horse's neck for emphasis and it nickered in response. Chan took its reigns and fixed it so the injured horse would be lead behind Lotus. He then hopped up on his own horse and extended his hand to Sun below.

"Come on up," he implored her, "You're riding with me." Sun gratefully took his hand and pulled herself up until she was settled in front of him. Chan reached around Sun and took the reins, then gave Lotus a smart kick to get her going.

Sun smiled contentedly and leaned back into his chest, her fingers seeking out the flower that hung from the chain around her neck. Chan glanced back to make sure the horse, although favoring one leg plodded steadily behind. The sun had now set, but the moon lit their way and it would only be an hour's journey before they were home.

"It seems like so long ago that we left home," Sun said, breaking the silence, "but it was only this morning." She turned her head and smiled at Chan. "I feel like a new person."

"Me too," Chan answered, "happier, definitely." He squeezed his arms more tightly around her. "And now you're all mine and no one can take you away." Sun grinned and then continued, after a moment of thought.

"But Chan, you might have to share me just a little," she said naughtily.

"What do you mean?" Chan asked, his eyebrows rising comically in response.

"Well, your children will need their mother to care for them," she replied silkily.

"Oh, _that_ type of sharing," he joked, "but I hope they won't take up too much of your time; I was only planning on seven or eight. Although, nine's a good number too."

Sun just shook her head impatiently. There was no way, even if he was joking, he was getting nine kids out of her.

Chan continued more seriously, almost as if speaking his thoughts aloud. Now that it was only he and Sun he seemed much more open to the subject of babies then when his great-grandmother was the one bringing it up.

"I always wanted a big family," he said, "you have no idea how jealous I was of you and Xiao, always having each other. Sure I spent the whole day playing with him, but every night he went to his house and I went to mine." He paused, and then continued again, looking rather sad. "I asked my parents once why I didn't have any brothers or sisters. I felt as though I'd broken some unspoken rule; they looked so…at loss for words. Especially my mother, I've never seen her look like that, before or since. I never asked them again, and I never told anyone, not even Xiao. Until now."

Sun could tell it had taken a lot for him to say that. It was one of those memories that haunt you forever that you are too afraid to share. She met his sorrowful eyes with her own sympathetic ones, glossy with unshed tears.

"It's all right Chan, I'm here now."

"Thanks," Chan said, giving her a weak smile. "I'm glad I don't have to be alone anymore." He thought of something else and quickly perked up, his light-hearted nature restored. "So let's get married and start working on those seven or eight kids, okay?"

Sun couldn't help but smile back and then she turned around once more, leaning back against his chest. Suddenly, nine children didn't sound so bad after all.

* * *

Sun yawned and tried, unsuccessfully, to keep her eyes open. The comforting warmth of Chan against her back, combined with the gentle rocking of the horse, made her unexplainable tired. 

"Chan?" Sun said sleepily, her eyes barely open.

"Mmm?" Chan asked back, his chin resting gently on top of her soft hair.

"Wake me up if I fall asleep. I don't want to miss…being here with you," Sun said, yawns alternating between words. She then nuzzled deeper into his chest and promptly fell asleep. Chan looked down at her and smiled in amusement.

"I will," he said, rubbing her arm as her chest rose and fall with the methodical breathing of sleep, "I will."

* * *

Chan let Sun sleep the rest of the way home. He couldn't bring himself to wake her out of her peaceful, angel-like slumber. When they finally trotted noiselessly into their courtyard, Chan dismounted, gathering Sun gently in his arms. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and continued sleeping as he carried her up the steps into her house. He pushed the door to her room open and then laid her gently down on her bed. Drawing the covers over her, he gave her one last kiss goodnight and tiptoed out the door. Where he promptly ran into Xiao. Apparently he wasn't the only one roaming the halls after dark. 

"Chan," Xiao said, surprised at first, but then he glanced into Sun's room, and observed the sweet smile that was on her face even as she slept. "You asked her then?" he said, grinning, all too sure of the answer. Chan nodded, catching Xiao's infectious grin.

"Yeah," he replied happily. Xiao reached over and slapped him fondly on the arm.

"Well, I suppose congratulations are in order then." Just then Sun turned over in her sleep. Chan gave a fearful glance inside her room and then motioned for them to move out of the hallway.

"I should be going," Chan said quietly. Xiao nodded.

"We'll have more time to talk tomorrow." His eyes then got the same mischievous twinkle that Sun's had not two hours before. "Are you going to want me to call you most honorable brother-in-law from now on?"

Chan narrowed his eyes in annoyance and gave his friend what he had coming to him.

"Ow…I'll take that as a no."

* * *

"Shang…Shang!" 

The voice invaded Li Shang's dream, a rather strange one that involved a young woman in shining armor leading a grand army to conquer the lands to the west. But this dream was forgotten as he reluctantly opened his eyes and took in the face of his wife.

"Mulan? Whaz the matter?" he asked groggily. It was not fear, however, that was written on her face. Only excitement was evident there.

"It's almost midnight; do you know where your son is?" she asked, leaning over his half-awake form from her place next to him on their bed. Shang rubbed his eyeballs wearily; right now he was in no mood for guessing games.

"I don't know…should I?" It seemed a rather stupid answer to him, but he was to out of it to care.

"He's getting _engaged_," Mulan said in a fierce whisper, her eyes welling up with pride for her only child. Shang was fully awake now.

"That's right!" he said, remembering at last, "I had almost forgotten. What do you think he's—" He stopped suddenly and both he and Mulan listened intently as a noise reached their ears. They remained still as footsteps echoed within their home, and a shadow passed in front of their door, on its way to another room down the hall.

_Chan was home_. They looked at each other in the semi-darkness as slow smiles spread across their faces. Chan was home, and he was getting married.

* * *

A note from the author: Howdy peoples! I missed you all during my far-too-extended absence. I hope the long chappie sort of made up for that. And speaking of that, I hope you liked it! This is the only chapter I haven't had written before I posted the one before it. Does that make any sense? I hope so. Anywho, so this chapter was just sort of pulled out of my head as I was writing. Especially that last part. You see, I do miss the other characters, it's just that Chan and Sun need to take center stage right now. Soon, I hope, the otherpeople will have more prominent parts. That's the one thing I don't like about this story. Gasp perish the thought I know. But, if you agree, disagree, or have a comment, you know what to do! coughReviewcough

And now it's time for...

The Little Known Fact of the Day!

Hooray! Back from its one chapter hiatus!

Okay so its not really a little known fact, but its just something to be aware of. There are several important things in this chapter that will be revisted later. One will be really obvious. The other...maybe not so much. Perhaps you have forgotten about it already? So when you see me write "remember Chapter 25?", hopefully you'll get it. That's just me going a little J.K. Rowling on you, because as we all know, she loves to allude to things that are going to happen in the future. I've always wanted to do that, so I did! Although I'mnot even close to her level of sneakiness.


	26. Chapter 26

Previously: I really hope you haven't forgotten, but it's been so long you probably did :) So I'll explain: Chan and Sun got engaged. That's pretty much the most important thing. But it's still exciting, right? …. Maybe you all should reread the last chapter. _Then_ you'll be excited.

A General's Son

Chapter 26

The next morning dawned bright and found everyone still in their homes because of the early hour. Yao, Mei, and Xiao were seated around their table eating breakfast. Yao, sitting cross-legged on a low cushion, waited anxiously for the appearance of his only daughter.

"Father, you're hardly touching your food. Is something the matter?" Xiao asked mischievously between mouthfuls of his breakfast. Yao ignored him, but began drumming his fingers on the table with a noticeably tense rhythm. Xiao was trying to act as if he hadn't the slightest idea what Chan and Sun had been up to the night before, but he was also enjoying the fact that he knew Sun's answer when Yao was having a harder time keeping Chan's secret. Mei, who had been kept completely in the dark, was the only one who didn't have reservations about thinking out loud.

"Sun had quite a late night yesterday," she commented, "I wonder what kept her out?" She looked down the hall as if expecting Sun to be there. When she wasn't, Mei turned her attention back to Yao and Xiao. "We'll just have to ask her when she wakes up."

All three of their attentions shifted from Sun's after-hours activities when a knock sounded from the front door. Mei's face was puzzled as she rose to answer it, and even more puzzled when she opened the door to find no one there. She peeked her head further out, and turned it in both directions, but not a soul was there. The only thing Mei did find was a red envelope, looking quite out of place lying on the porch. She picked it up and flipped it over, but there where no markings to be found on it. Perplexed, she brought it inside.

Ignoring the questions her husband and son asked, Mei carefully opened the envelope. As she read the brief note that was written inside, she understood why it was red—the color of happiness. With no sign as to its contents except her elated smile, Mei rushed off down the hall.

Sun was sleeping soundly when her mother's rather loud entrance intruded into her dreams.

"Sun! Is it true? Is it true?" Mei asked, standing in the doorway of the door she had just flung open. Sun raised herself up on one elbow and blinked groggily at her mother.

"What?" she asked, sleep still claiming most of her senses.

"Is it true?" Mei repeated for the third time, and then added deliberately, as if it should have been clear enough the first time, "Are you engaged?"

Sun's memory of the previous night came flooding back to her in vivid detail. She smiled and blushed, pulling the blankets higher up around her. Then, in the smallest, happiest voice she said the word "Yes."

From their place at the table, Xiao and Yao knew what the letter had said as soon as they heard Mei's cry of joy from within Sun's bedroom.

An hour later, after Sun had been fed and properly fussed over, she and her mother returned to her room. While Mei braided Sun's hair in preparation for their visit with the Li family, Sun finished explaining how Chan had proposed.

"…And then he brought out the necklace and asked me to marry him," she finished, holding Chan's gift out so Mei could see it. She admired the small flower, smiling. "He had it made especially for me," Sun commented proudly, as Mei continued arranging Sun's hair, intertwining fragrant _liwa_—jasmine—blossoms between the silky strands.

"He must love you very much," she said, "he will make a fine husband." Sun blushed, but her mother was not finished pointing out her daughter's good fortune.

"He's handsome, charming," she continued rather wistfully, "Not to mention a virtual shoe-in for a high-ranking position in the imperial army and he—"

"Mother!" Sun interrupted jokingly, "You sound as if _you_ want to marry him!"

"Well, if I was younger, and if I didn't have your father, of course," Mei replied, giving her daughter a teasing wink. Sun shook her head despairingly and stood up, carefully arranging her light purple dress so it fell properly around her. Mei stood up as well, placing her hand on Sun's shoulder and admiring her from an arm's length away. "You were always a beautiful child," she said proudly, tears welling in her eyes, "But now you have become a beautiful young woman, ready to be married." Sun smiled at her mother, although there were tears in her eyes as well.

"Thank you, mama," was all she managed to say. Yao broke the relative silence that followed by poking his head through the door.

"Are you ready Sun?" he asked, his gaze showing a rare softness as he took in the tender scene between mother and daughter, "We don't want to keep your future in-laws waiting." He reached out an arm to her, and Sun walked towards him as Mei followed, dabbing at her eyes.

Minutes later their entire family, now that Xiao had joined them, stood in front of the Li's front door. It had always seemed to be a rather friendly sight to Sun, but now the prospect of it filled her with an unaccustomed sense of nervousness, but excitement as well. Her parents had apparently caught this feeling as well, and when they turned to give her one last inspection their smiles were wobbly at best. Sun gave them a wobbly one of hers in return. Everyone stood with baited breath as Yao lifted his hand and knocked firmly on the door. After only a moment it opened with surprising force, as if the person on the other side had been waiting in anticipation. It was Mulan who had opened said door, and she was now standing in front of it, her husband by her side. Everyone simply stared at one another for several seconds, until Yao, Mei and Xiao parted to reveal Sun standing behind them. Her nervousness had flushed her cheeks, giving her a healthy, robust bloom, like the flowers in her hair. Mulan and Shang smiled happily at her and then beckoned her and her family to follow them inside. They came upon Chan pacing nervously, who stopped suddenly when they entered the room.

"Sun," he said quietly as he caught sight of his betrothed, who had suddenly turned bashful in front of their families, and couldn't find the words to speak. He didn't take his eyes off of her as they all seated themselves around the Li's table, even as the conversation concerning the bride price and wedding began. It was a tricky subject, as it was most definitely _not_ an arranged marriage, and neither of the families wanted to treat it as such. But of course, the couple's parents had to be involved in order to have a proper marriage.

"No dowry is needed," Mulan concluded, resting her hand on Sun's warmly, "We are simply happy that you are to be a part of our family." Sun smiled up at her, a bit of her shyness melting away.

"Well, that's settled," Shang continued, "Now, when should the wedding be?"

"Soon," Chan chimed in for the first time. Everyone looked at him and each other with their oddly knowing gazes, causing him to flush and sink down lower in his seat. "I only meant, uh…" he mumbled, trailing off in embarrassment. He looked to Sun for help, but she was as red as he was, since she had quickly caught onto to his meaning as well.

"I suppose we could handle that," Mei said, laughing lightly, "Couldn't we Mulan?" Mulan did some quick figuring in her head.

"Yes we could. It would take about…four weeks, I think, to make all of the preparations," she said, winking at Chan as if asking _'Is that soon enough for you?'_

"Sounds good," Shang replied for his son, "Except make it three weeks." Mulan looked puzzled for a moment but then her husband flashed her a secret look and she smiled.

"Oh, right. Three weeks it is then."

"What was that?" Chan asked, sitting up and looking from his father to his mother suspiciously.

"What was what?" Mulan asked innocently.

"The—what you just did—the look. What was that?"

"Chan, your mother and I are afraid we don't know what on earth you're talking about," Shang answered, exchanging candid smiles with his wife. Chan let out a frustrated groan.

"I'm surprised I haven't gone crazy yet, with parents like you." Mulan stood up and walked over to him, placing her hands on his shoulders from behind.

"Why don't you take Sun outside and admire her for awhile, hmm?" she prodded, still smiling. Chan rose out of his seat.

"But Mama—" he complained, even though Sun was already sidling up next to him and had taken his hand in her own.

"And take Xiao with you," Mulan added. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and then opened the door for him, effectively ending the conversation. Chan walked out the door, grumbling, and Sun followed behind him. She gave everyone in the room a cheeky wave before exiting. Xiao tagged along too, a sort of unofficial chaperone. Sure, Chan and Sun had been alone many times before but, now that the engagement was going to be announced, things had to be a bit more "proper" between them.

Xiao realized all this as soon as Mulan suggested he go with, but the thought made him laugh nonetheless. '_Like they would listen to me,' _he thought to himself.

Chan, in the meantime, was still ranting on about what had just passed, and the loop that had been formed without him.

"I hate when they do that!" he complained, to no one in particular, "They're always treating me like, well—a kid!"

"It's like they're your parents or something," Sun added sarcastically, catching Xiao with a covert grin.

"Exactly," Chan said, missing the point as usual. Sun rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"Enough!" she said, catching Chan off guard and planting a kiss on his lips. He stopped mid-rant, his face filled with surprise. Sun released him and stepped back, and Chan just blinked.

"What was I talking about?" he said after a moment. Sun smiled and nodded, pleased at how well that had worked.

"Exactly," she said, patting Chan on the head approvingly. He watched as Sun flipped her hair dramatically and walked off, looking at Chan over her shoulder as she went. Flustered, Chan turned Xiao.

"No really. What was I talking about?" Laughing, Xiao hooked his friend around the neck as they both followed Sun once more.

"Honestly, you two are _made_ for each other."

* * *

Author's Note: The prodigal daughter returns with a long chapter!!! (Wild cheering, hysterical crying, etc.) And in case you're wondering, I'm not dead. You may have thought I was (took me long enough! grumble grumble) but I couldn't let myself die while I still have AGS coursing through my veins! Ooo graphic. Anyways, I hope you're all glad to see me back and (hopefully) in my former glory. The writing gods just weren't with me for awhile, allowing me to have the time and inspiration to continue where I was at. This and the next few chapters were really, really hard to write. I actually have about 18 pages (11,926 words to be exact) written that take place after all this, and probably 10 pages for the sequel. So I wasn't just sitting on my butt doing nothing! I was writing and working hard, just on stuff that doesn't happen for a couple years :) I can't think of anything else right now…just thanks to everyone again, and I hope I receive a mass onslaught of reviews! TTFNThe no longer on hiatus Handmaiden of Artemis

Now it's time for everyone's favorite piece of randomness….

The Little-Known Fact of the Day!

Hooray! We missed you Little-Known Fact of the Day!

Did you know that Egypt is the most populous Arab country?? JK. Well, actually it is but that's not what we're here for! Moving on, I just have a couple things to mention. If the word _liwa_ is incorrect I apologize. I found it randomly on some website, so I hope it's actually Chinese and that it actually means jasmine. If it doesn't, blame the internet. Oh, and if my friends are reading this (which they should be!!) I hope they noticed the inside joke. (Hint hint: the game). Hehe allright that's it for now. I hope the little-known fact of the day will be better for the next update. This one's kind of stinky, but I'm doing the best that I can! (Crying in corner)


	27. Chapter 27

A General's Son

Chapter 27

The trio spent the next few hours as they always had, talking and joking with one another, but understandably the wedding was on all of their minds. After walking around for quite awhile, they finally stopped on their favorite hill overlooking the stream. Chan and Xiao flopped down on the grass while Sun, too restless to sit, investigated something nearby. They both watched her for a few minutes until Chan spoke, continuing their conversation from the night before.

"So…I'm getting married. What do you think? Are you surprised?" he asked.

"Not really," Xiao chuckled, "I knew from the very first moment I realized that you and Sun were 'you and Sun' that you'd marry her."

"Really? Why?" Chan asked, looking sideways at his friend.

Xiao looked back at him. "Because I could tell that you were completely in love with her you numbskull! And plus, I doubt she's even _thought_ about any other man besides you."

Chan looked down at the ground then, an embarrassed but happy smile on his lips.

"It's funny," Xiao continued, "but I think I knew, even when we were kids, that you'd end up together."

"You know us too well, I think," Chan grinned. "Hey, maybe Sun and I will know when you've found the girl for you," he added, nudging Xiao mischievously.

"I doubt it. How do I know she's even out there?" Xiao sighed.

He became rather glum after that, and Chan felt bad for bringing it up. In all of his excitement over the engagement he hadn't realized how hard it must be for Xiao to see him and Sun so happy and in love, while Xiao was left with no one.

"Leave that up to me. I'll find her. Just you wait," Chan assured him.

Xiao just shrugged. "Don't worry about it," he said, "you should be concentrating on you and Sun. No one wants to see you two happier than I do."

"I know you do. And I'm going to make her happy, because she's already made me happier than I have ever been," Chan stated, his eyes on Sun only a short distance away.

Xiao watched him silently before speaking. "It's true love Chan," he said quietly, "don't loose it." Chan looked back at him and nodded solemnly, their eyes level.

"Besides," Xiao continued in a more light-hearted way, "if you do, I'll kill you." Chan was about to respond when Sun came over.

"What are you boys talking about?" she asked.

"Nothing," they answered in unison, the picture of innocence on their faces as they looked up at her from their positions on the grass.

"There goes Xiao and Chan again— two bodies yet one mind. Just like the good old days," Sun teased.

" 'Good old days?' " Xiao retorted, "You make us sound about 90 years old." He glanced down the hill and then continued without missing a beat. "Speaking of 90 years old, is that Chi Fu I see riding into the courtyard?"

Chan and Sun both turned to look, and just as Xiao had said, there was Chi Fu, complete with imperial banners waving and two mounted escorts.

"What's he doing here?" Xiao wondered, turning to Sun.

"I have no idea," she answered, and then they logically turned to the only other person who might know.

Chan could only shrug, looking just as baffled as they were. Deciding quickly, he grabbed Sun's hand and strode purposefully down the hill. Sun turned around and shrugged at Xiao, a smile on her face, so Xiao had no choice but to run to catch up with them. Having seen Chi Fu arrive just after they did, Mulan and Shang came into the courtyard at the same time as Xiao, Chan, and Sun.

"Do you know what's going on?" Chan asked his mother. Mulan simply smiled and pointed at Chi Fu, instructing Chan to listen.

Chi Fu, still atop his horse, surveyed his audience. After insuring all of the proper people were there (plus a few more) he cleared his throat and began his announcement. "His Imperial Highness commands that Li Chan step forward to receive this proclamation of the Emperor's Divine Will," he cried out, unnecessarily loud as was his custom.

The "proclamation of the Emperor's Divine Will" turned out to be a scroll that Chi Fu thrust carelessly at Chan when he approached to claim it. Chan scowled slightly at this product of the long-running animosity his family and Chi Fu had towards each other. Chan opened the scroll and quickly read it. It was a summons to meet the Emperor immediately. Chan passed it to Xiao, who examined it along with Sun standing next to him.

"A summons?" Chan said to Chi Fu, "Doesn't the Emperor have lackeys to that for him?"

Chi Fu glared at Chan, out of view of Shang and Mulan, who were speaking with the two soldiers, and Xiao and Sun, who were discussing what the summons could be about. "I'm not your personal messenger, impudent one," he said snidely, "I have…_personal_ business to attend to as well." Chan quickly dismissed that and walked away, but he was soon shown just how personal Chi Fu's business was.

Now that no one was paying any attention to him, the blue-robed counselor urged his steed closer to Sun, who was reading the scroll alone now that Xiao had left to talk with Chan. She was caught quite unaware when Chi Fu spoke.

"Hello, Sun Yu," he began, removing his hat and smoothing his already slicked-back hair like a cat grooming it's fur.

"H-Hello," Sun stumbled back. Not only was she startled and surprised (Chi Fu had never spoken to her before in her entire life), she was also taken aback by the formal use of her full name, which grated the wrong way coming from him.

"You are looking quite beautiful today," he continued in what he must have thought was a charming tone, but instead came out sounding as slippery as a snake.

"Well, er—" she stuttered, horrified at where this was going and trying to back away.

Chi Fu didn't notice her manner or actions, and he leaned closer to her, looking as if he would fall off his horse at any minute. "In fact, I have been watching you for some time now, and I have realized that you would make just the kind of wife a man like me needs—a woman who is beautiful, obedient, and with a pedigree to match my own. Well," he added, glancing over at Yao, "_Almost _matching my own."

Chi Fu went on about all of the advantages that a union such as theirs would have, completely ignoring the sounds of protest Sun couldn't quite get out of her throat. "So," he concluded finally, "does a summer or a fall wedding suit you better?"

Sun needed to take a deep breath before speaking. "I'm sorry," she began, her voice wavering from the effort at being polite when all she wanted to do was scream, "but I think there's been some mistake."

Chi Fu blinked in confusion, a slight frown appearing between his eyebrows. Sun continued before she lost her nerve—or control over her gag reflex.

"Even if I had known of your intentions—which I assure you I hadn't the slightest idea—I could not accept your, er, offer. You see, Chan and I—we're engaged."

Chi Fu's lips now matched the angry curve of his eyebrows. Sun was saved, however, when Chan noticed the odd display and came over.

"Sun? What's going on?" he asked quietly.

"An excellent question!" Chi Fu shouted shrilly, glaring at Chan. "One that I will be taking up with the Emperor!" The angry counsel spurred his horse and fled the courtyard in a cloud of dust.

"Oh no," Sun moaned, turning to Chan. "You must go after him—there's no telling what damage this has caused!"

"Sun," Chan asked, putting his hands on both of her shoulders, "What just happened? What did Chi Fu say to you?"

Sun couldn't escape from the intense look in Chan's eyes, even though she would have given anything in order to tell him something other that the truth of what had just occurred. "He…" she began, fumbling for words, "in his own way I guess he…asked me to marry him."

"WHAT?!"

Chan's yell echoed throughout the courtyard. All eyes turned to him and Sun, who cringed when she got the response she was sure was coming. After several speechless moments Chan finally composed himself to act. Racing to the stable and preparing Lotus so fast he didn't even remembering doing it, he returned to the courtyard where Sun was busy explaining what had just happened. Everyone stopped talking and turned to Chan as he rode past them. "I'll be back soon Sun," he called to his fiancée, "Everything will be fine, don't worry." Sun nodded and Chan managed a weak smile before galloping down the road that led to the Imperial City.

* * *

The relative quiet of the Emperor's throne room was shattered as a flustered minister (Chi Fu, who else) stormed in through the large double doors, Li Chan (who had caught up with him on the road) hot on his heels. 

"Your Excellency! Your Excellency!" Chi Fu shouted, in order to be heard over the angry remarks of the younger man behind him. "Surely there has been some mistake, for what this insolent lout says cannot possibly be true!"

Chan's face had turned beat red at the comments of the pompous counsel. "Now see here," he yelled back, feeling more and more like decking Chi Fu with every minute, "Whatever gave you the idea that she would want someone as arrogant and spineless as you—"

" I beg your pardon!" Chi Fu interrupted, "But I am a refined member of the Emperor's inner circle, far more befitting to her station than a lowly son of a peasant could ever be."

Chan had tried to explain, tried to reason with the man he despised, but now he had finally reached his limit. Chi Fu could insult him all he wanted, but he was not going to stand for this idiot insulting his mother. But just as the temper he had inherited from his father was about to make him pummel Chi Fu within an inch of his life, the Emperor wisely intervened.

"Enough!" the commanding monarch called out.

Chan halted his angry rampage mid step and Chi Fu stopped cowering in fear. After the two men had been allowed a few moments to compose themselves, he spoke again.

"Would someone kindly tell me what this conflict is about?" he asked, dangerously calm.

Chi Fu pointed a skinny finger dramatically at Chan. "Your Majesty, he has deceived your own granddaughter— tricked the most noble Sun Yu into believing that he had something to offer her— and at the same time poisoned her delicate mind against the honorable intentions of worthier suitors, such as myself."

Chan shook his head in disgust and the Emperor noticed.

"Do you have something to add, young man?" the Emperor asked.

Chan nodded. "Sir," he began, taking a step forward, "I love Sun. Yesterday I asked her to marry me and she accepted." Chan couldn't help but smile and he was sure he saw a small smile mirrored on the Emperor's face as well. "But," he continued, his manner serious once more, "today Chi Fu asked for her hand as well. Even if she had wanted to, Sun could not have accepted him."

Chi Fu was boiling with anger by then but the Emperor continued to ignore him.

"This is what I want," Chan lowered his voice so Chi Fu had to strain to hear him, "and what she wants. More than anything—we just want to be together." He paused for a moment and looked at the Emperor with a boldness he didn't usually feel. "And you want this too, don't you, your Majesty?"

The Emperor made only the slightest shift to betray the fact that Chan had guessed correctly. He stared evenly into Chan's eyes, hard with determination, before speaking. "Chi Fu," he said, without looking away from Chan, "it appears you are too late. Someone else has claimed my granddaughter's hand, and I cannot deny him on the basis of lack of worth."

Chan's face softened upon hearing that, and he gave the Emperor the smallest of smiles, while the old man gave him a brief nod in return. Chi Fu sputtered in disbelief, sure that the Emperor would have sided with him and would have had Chan thrown out on his undeserving backside.

"Leave us now," the Emperor said, "I wish to speak with my granddaughter's intended alone."

So Chi Fu had no choice but to stalk out of the hall, glowering and muttering under his breath. Once he was gone there was silence in the throne room. The Emperor now looked away from Chan, as if lost in thought.

Several minutes passed and Chan could remain silent no longer. "Forgive me sir," he began, "but I must ask you something." The Emperor's attention snapped back to him, so he continued.

"Why do you want Sun to marry me?"

The Emperor's response came quickly, but he did not look into Chan's eyes when he said it. "Don't you think it's a rather inspired idea? Uniting my own house with the houses of Li and Fa, for indeed your father's family have been nobles even before the time of your father's father. And of course, your mother needs no explanation."

The Emperor smiled at that but Chan found he could not return the gesture. He couldn't help but feel the Emperor was keeping something from him.

"True," Chan pointed out, "but there are many noble families to choose from, ones far nobler than my own."

The Emperor exhaled sharply. "Li Chan, hasn't anyone ever told you that it's not wise to question the Emperor?" Chan looked at his feet and began to apologize but the Emperor interrupted him. "However, you are right." Chan looked up in surprise. "And since you have spotted my bluff I will tell you something no one else knows."

He stood up from his throne and motioned for Chan to follow him down the wide steps. As they walked, the Emperor recounted his story.

"It all began when my daughters were about the same age as Sun is now. I tried to protect them from everything, but of course they grew up and their beauty grew along with them." He gave a fond but bitter smile at the memory before continuing, Chan listening keenly beside him. "Chi Fu apparently took a liking to Mei, much to my displeasure. He is useful as an advisor but not for much else," he added, and Chan had to conceal a snigger. "Well," the Emperor continued, "It's quite easy to dismiss a suitor when you're the Emperor, just not one you can't lie to. After all, I can't tell my counsel that my daughter is promised to another, when he is exactly the one who would know such things," the Emperor sighed.

"But your Majesty," Chan spoke up, "You could have just told him he could not marry your daughter, and he would have to obey."

The Emperor raised his eyebrow at Chan. "Clearly you do not understand politics, young one. Loyalty means everything; and loyalty is lost very quickly when you feel you have been slighted. No—I was in quite a predicament: sacrifice my daughter's happiness and wellbeing, or loose a crucial proponent."

Even though Chan knew the ending to the story he still felt the anticipation of learning what happened next, so he waited patiently for the Emperor to continue.

"My answer came in the form of an alliance with Qui Gong, as you are well aware of." Chan nodded, and the Emperor went on. "I still didn't like it, but I convinced myself that the unknown would be better then the known."

Chan couldn't help but agree. He would take a stranger over Chi Fu any day.

"So, Chi Fu had to concede his offer for the good of the Middle Kingdom, and I thought we had seen the end of that. But," now the Emperor's face was grave, "then he began asking after my granddaughter, and there was no arranged marriage to save her this time."

Chan gulped audibly, still caught up in the Emperor's words. He almost wished he hadn't been told; the idea of Sun and Chi Fu was too horrible to imagine.

The Emperor chuckled at Chan's reaction. "No need to fear," he said to Chan, "Sun has found her salvation, and that salvation is you." Chan flushed red, and the Emperor's smile broadened. "And that's why I wanted you two together on the night of the ball—I sensed your feelings when you both stood before me, and from then on I knew I would find no better person to care for my beloved granddaughter, if she would have you."

"Apparently she will, your majesty. She says she…always has wanted…" Chan trailed off, suddenly feeling more embarrassed than he ever had in his life.

"Is that so? Well, then it appears my work here is done. Except for one more thing—".

Chan had been turning to go, thinking that was his dismissal, but he stopped with the Emperor's final words.

"We have been looking for the new commanding officer for the Wu Zhong camp, and I spoke with the General and he says he knows of no finer soldier to train my men."

"Sir?" Chan started out, his excitement rising in his chest.

"Congratulations, Captain. You report to the camp in four weeks."

Chan had never felt like hugging the Emperor before, but after all that had just happened he felt the urge. He restrained himself, however, and simply gave the Emperor a deep bow. "Thank you, sir," he managed to say in his excitement, "this means so much to me…and to Sun as well."

The Emperor's serene expression did not change but his dark eyes twinkled. "You deserve it. Your father and I—we both feel this way. And besides, I couldn't have let you marry my granddaughter without being able to provide for her. You'd best go home and tell her the news, Li Chan."

"Yes sir," Chan said eagerly, bowing one last time before he raced down the hall and out the door, grinning the whole way.

* * *

Sun heard the distinctive noise of hooves on gravel from the kitchen where she was helping her mother prepare dinner and immediately dropped what she was doing, running to the courtyard where she knew Chan would be waiting for her. 

She had expected him to look nervous, or crestfallen, or both, but instead his face alighted with happiness when he saw her. Stepping down from Lotus in one great sweep, he scooped her into his arms and lifted her up until her feet no longer touched the ground. He then set her down, both of them breathless with excitement.

"Chan," she asked, trying to steady herself, "What's going on? What happened with Chi Fu?"

Chan waved his hand in front of his face as if brushing Chi Fu away. "Don't worry about him," he said, "the Emperor knows who loves you the most." Sun smiled and Chan rubbed his nose against hers affectionately. "But that's not all the good news I bring," he continued. He could contain himself no longer, and all of his words just spilled out. "You're looking at the new Captain of the Wu Zhong training camp!" Chan watched as Sun's smile traveled from her eyes to her mouth.

"Oh Chan," she breathed, "That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you."

"Yes," Chan said, "now you can be proud of me, and you won't have to worry what we are going to live off of."

Sun shook her head and placed both of her hands on his shoulders. "I've never worried about that" she said, and then she leaned in closer to his ear and lowered her voice to a murmur. "And I've _always_ been proud of you."

It took Chan a moment to answer. "Have I told you lately how lucky I am to have you?" he asked in a quiet voice, before pulling Sun closer to him.

After a time Chan saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He looked up and saw his parents coming from their house, broad grins on their faces. "You two!" Chan exclaimed, turning towards them with his arm still around Sun's waist, "You knew the whole time!"

Mulan nodded vigorously and Shang just laughed. "Well of course _I_ knew," he said, "And of course I had to tell your mother."

"That's right," Mulan said, narrowing her eyes at him but smiling all the while.

Chan suddenly smacked his hand to his forehead. "Of course! That's why you changed the wedding to three weeks from now!" He finally understood his parent's strange actions, but Sun was still confused.

"What?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I need to be at the camp in one month," he explained, and then he looked to his mother and father, "and of course you already knew, so you changed the date."

"Yes," Mulan said, "we wanted to be sure to give you time together after the wedding, like we had." She looked at Shang and they both smiled lovingly at each other.

Chan and Sun both kept smiling, but inwardly they were thinking the same thing: Chan would have to leave only a week after the wedding. Sun didn't want to say anything to seem ungrateful to Mulan and Shang. They had, after all, taken her needs into account and had provided Chan with an excellent opportunity.

Chan caught Sun's eye and saw sadness in her gaze, which she quickly tried to disguise. He also decided to hold his tongue. If she wanted to talk about it later he would, but right now he didn't want to ruin the moment and upset her more.

By now it was quite late in the day and Sun remembered the unmade food she had abandoned mid-chop. Chan reluctantly kissed her goodbye and watched as she climbed the porch steps and disappeared into her house. Turning around, he found his parents waiting for him.

"Come inside, Chan," his father called to him, "There's much you need to know about your new post."

Chan grinned and jogged towards them, placing his arm around his mother's shoulders affectionately as the three Li's walked into their house.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to my friend Mallory-thanks for reading mate! Is this chapter long enough for you:) And also to my friend Whitney, who told me to get my butt in gear and write over the (gasp!) 5 day weekend. I did it, hooray! And of course, to the people who keep coming back to read even after I don't update for months and months. I love you guys. Please review if you are so inclined. Toodles Handmaiden of Artemis who is hungry...

Another note: If you can't tell I'm trying to shorten my author's notes a bit. Because really, who reads these anyway??

Which unfortunately means a near-permanent loss of the Little-Known-Fact of the Day. We'll miss you, pal. (But keep an eye out for its ghost, it may appear once in a great while!)


	28. Chapter 28

This chapter is dedicated to penpusherm, who scared me into updating by saying "When are you going to update you little [content removed for the sake of the virgin eyes. Also to another good amiga, WMystic, for giving me an F because I haven't updated. I totally deserve it. Aaaand…to Four and Twenty Blackbirds, for watching Mulan for the very first time (hooray!) and for being an all around cool person But of course, this chapter REEEALLY wouldn't have happened if not for the fans, and the fan reviews. Which I love. Thank you ever so much. Enjoy!

* * *

A General's Son

Chapter 28

"Mama, can't I just—"

"No."

"Please, I only want to have a quick look—"

"No, Sun."

"I just want to see it; I promise I won't even look at Chan—"

"Sun Yu, we both know that is a promise you cannot possibly keep."

Sun couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face even as she was trying to be annoyed at her mother. It was true—after nearly an entire day of not being allowed to see Chan she wouldn't have been able to merely glance at the new bed that was being delivered for them without taking a good long look at her soon-to-be husband.

Mei tried to calm her daughter. "You know the tradition. You can't see your intended before the wedding, and you can't see the wedding preparations either. That includes the marriage bed."

Sun sighed, her mood deflated. She had been stuck in the house all day, cut off from everyone and bored out of her mind. She wanted nothing more than to see Chan, the man she was going to marry the following day. She wondered how he was faring in his own state of near-imprisonment.

"Well, I'll just be stepping out for a bit, I'll be back shortly."

"Nice try Chan," Mulan called after him, not even looking up as her son halted mid step and trudged dejectedly back into the dining room. "Here, have some tea," she offered him.

"I don't want tea. I want to do something—anything! I'm going crazy just sitting here in the house all day."

Mulan chuckled softly. "I think you're just missing Sun. You'll see her soon enough, don't worry."

"Easy for you to say," Chan fumed, getting up and walking to his bedroom. "It's not you who's getting married tomorrow."

Mulan shook her head in amusement. She was sure that everyone felt the exact same way right before they were married. Now that she was alone, she couldn't help but think back to her own wedding, nearly 18 years before. Of course, it had been rather slap-dash with Mushu presiding as the master of ceremonies, but she wouldn't have changed it in any way. On that day she was given Shang again—whom she had thought was gone forever—and was saved from what was sure to be a horrible arranged marriage. Her mind unavoidably strayed to the hapless prince she had volunteered herself to marry. She wondered vaguely if Lord Chin had since found some other unlucky maiden to wed his eldest son, although she soon chided herself for thinking such unkind thoughts. After all, Prince Jeeki was probably loveable in his own—er, _special_—way. Besides, for all she knew he could have grown up considerably from the time when she met him, and could now be the father of many happy children. Mulan found that scenario unlikely, but it eased her guilty conscience a bit. Turning her attention from her would-be husband's imaginary children, Mulan thought about her own child. He too could be added to her happiness on her wedding day (or soon after it, anyway) even though she didn't know about him at the time. Even though she only had one son, she knew she could expect many grandchildren from him and his young bride-to-be, since he had wasted no time in arriving in this world. Even Mulan's mother, Fa Li, was surprised the day Mulan came to her for what she had thought was a simple illness. But when Mulan described her symptoms, Fa Li quickly deduced what her 17-year-old daughter had not.

"So soon?" she had said, amazed, "You have hardly been married a month! But, I suppose it is the will of the ancestors…" she trailed off excitedly, not noticing the perplexed look Mulan wore. "Now run and tell Shang and we'll all go to the temple and pray together, to thank them for this great happiness."

Mulan had continued staring at her mother, wondering what on earth had come over her. "Mama," she asked, "What are you talking about? What happiness? And what am I to tell Shang?" Fa Li stared at her daughter, a small smile at her lips. Mulan stared back, and found her mother's eyes conveying the message she hadn't needed to speak. It only took a moment for her to understand, and then she really _did_ run off to tell Shang the news.

Mulan remembered all of this fondly, her heart aching when she thought of how proud Shang had been to learn his wife was expecting so soon after their wedding. He had been only twenty at the time, and a general at that. With a baby on the way he had had everything, and his male bravado would have taken over if not for Yao and Mei's announcement that they too had a child coming. So, while Mei and Mulan swelled ever larger, Yao and Shang's pride grew as well. But of course, no one boasted louder than Ling when, several years later, Ting-Ting produced twins.

Mulan strayed from her reminisce when her husband walked through the door.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked her, looking down at her in that way of his that made her heart beat faster.

"My husband might be angry, but I suppose it wouldn't hurt if you sat down awhile."

Shang grinned as he took the seat beside her. "I think I could take him," he mused, reaching for her hand in an unusually sudden show of tenderness.

Mulan squeezed his hand and moved closer to him. "Why the sudden softness, General?" she asked him, her voice silky.

"It must be all the wedding fever in the air," he replied gently, pushing her hair out of her face. "I'm suddenly reminded of how much trouble it was just to marry you."

Mulan laughed and then reached out and hugged him tightly. "I was just thinking about our wedding, I hope it was worth it."

"I've never been happier in my life, if that's what you mean," he grinned down at her, placing his arms around her in return.

"Li Shang…"

"Yes, Li Mulan?"

"I love you," she murmured softly. "I love you, and I love our son, and I love our life together, and—"

Shang kissed her then, momentarily cutting off her speech. "I love you too," he returned, hugging her tightly to his chest, "And I always will."

Chan smiled to himself as he observed the scene between his mother and father. Standing in the shadowy hallway he had not been able to hear all of their quiet words, but he could see the way they looked at each other, and how their arms had tightened around one another. When he was a child he had always taken it for granted that his parents were so devoted to each other. Now that he was getting married, the fact that they were so deeply in love meant so much more to him than it ever had before. He was lucky to have a family that was not arranged by someone else, but chosen out of mutual love. With that thought in mind he slipped quietly into his room, smiling now because of the love that he held in his heart for his bride-to-be.

The day eventually passed into night, taken up by, what seemed to Chan and Sun, an unending amount of pacing and sighing. Unfortunately for both parties, the night brought no relief to their mounting anticipation. When Sun felt that she had spent half the night in restless tossing and turning, she finally decided that enough was enough. Rising from her mussed bed she proceeded quietly out of her house, breaking into a run as she descended down the steps and felt the cool night air on her face. She ran as far as the swing that hung suspended from the tree—the place where she and Chan had found each other on a night quite like this one. She grabbed onto the rope of the swing and sighed, her gaze travelling upwards into the tree's dark branches.

She was caught unaware when she suddenly sensed a presence behind her. Before she could turn around she felt strong hands resting on her hips and encircling her waist. She gave a sharp intake of breath in initial surprise, but smiled in pleasure and turned her head to the side, even though she didn't need to look in order to know who it was. It seemed that she wasn't the only one having trouble sleeping that night.

"Don't look," murmured Chan, tightening his grip for effect, "We're not supposed to see each other before we're married. Although," he continued matter-of-factly, "since we've seen each other practically every day of our lives, I think our parents are satisfied that we take just one day to be apart."

Sun would have raised her eyebrows if she had been facing him, but Chan seemed to know what she was thinking.

"Their words, not mine," he joked, but then took a more serious tone once again. "Don't they know I can't stay away for that long?" he mused, more to himself then anyone. He had removed one of his hands from Sun's waist and now it was higher up, toying with a strand of her hair. "But just think, we only have one more night until we can be together…only one more night we have to spend alone…"

As much as Sun relished that thought she couldn't help the tremble that escaped from her.

"Sun…are you frightened?" he asked forthrightly, "Because…I am too. More than you can imagine." He stood in thought for several seconds and then continued in a rather strangled tone. "This is a…big step we're taking."

Sun was afraid she had heard a glimmer of doubt in his words, but then he spoke again in his low tone, his hand moving down to join hers, their fingers intertwined.

"But there's only one person I'd be so afraid of hurting, and that's you Sun. And it's because I love you so much. More than life itself."

Sun felt tears come to her eyes and Chan brought her hand up to his mouth, kissing the top, and then the palm, with such tenderness Sun didn't know what to say. And then, just as quickly as he had come, he was gone. Slipping back through the darkness and back to his room.

'_Our room,' _Sun corrected herself, _'or, at least tomorrow it will be." _She brought her hand up to her breastbone, and found the charm that rested there. She raised the pink blossom away from her chest, allowing herself to admire its beauty in the moonlight. Clutching it firmly in her hand, a faraway look in her eye, she imagined what was to come after she joined her life with Chan's. She then sighed happily and returned home with a quiet smile on her lips, back to the bed of her girlhood for the last time.

* * *

Another night passed and another morning came for the citizens of the Forbidden City. Their lives were the same as always, and none knew of the sleepless night experienced by a young couple that lived just outside their walls. They did not know of their hectic morning either, where a thousand arguments were had over a thousand details, and how all those details would come together. It did cause a small stir in the city, however, when their wedding procession came though the City's streets. After all, it was not every day that such an event would take place at the Palace. So naturally, a crowd gathered as first the groom's family, and then the bride's, travelled deeper and deeper into the City. 

"Look! It's General Shang."

"And Fa Mulan!"

"I thought I'd heard that their son was getting married."

"To the Emperor's granddaughter, was it? I'm sure that was it."

"Here she comes!"

Ripples of conversation travelled like waves through the crowd as they caught sight of the groom upon his horse and of the carriage where the blushing bride was sure to be inside.

"Look Hai," said a young woman, speaking to the baby she held in her arms, "perhaps you'll get to catch sight of a princess today." She laughed then, her green eyes- so unusual in China- sparkling as she did. She held up her son more, as if to let him see, and did manage to catch a glimpse of a pair of dark eyes as a hand pushed away a bit of the curtain covering the carriage window. The eyes seemed to lock straight onto hers before the hand withdrew, the curtain concealing the occupant once more. "You did get to see her, how lucky" she whispered to her baby, in a language that none of the surrounding townsfolk would have been able to understand. "I hope one day your father and I see a beautiful bride coming in a carriage for you." She smiled down at her small son, knowing that day would not come for some time. As if on cue, she heard a deep voice call her name.

"Shirin! It's time to go. What are you doing?"

She turned towards her husband, not surprised by the look of concern she always found on his face as he fought through the throng of people. "Nothing," she said, her Chinese confident but accented, "Just showing Hai a real Chinese wedding."

Her husband nodded in response but quickly ushered her away from the crowd, but not before she managed one final glance at the carriage growing smaller in the distance.

* * *

Ask Li Chan what his wedding was like and he wouldn't be able to tell you. Sure, he knew he had a wedding, and that it was a very nice wedding, but other than that…well… All Chan knew was that when he was standing there at the end of that long aisle, every thought he had, every thought he had EVER had, flew out of his head when Sun appeared. He could not tell you what her dress looked like, or how she had her hair arranged, but he could tell you the exact contours of her face, every expression that had appeared on it as the vows were said, and as they celebrated afterwards in the Palace's ball room. He knew he and Sun had been offered congratulations and good tidings from all sides, but he did not know exactly what they were. Sun clung to him during that time, never straying more than a foot away, and that was what he knew. 

That was all he knew up until he found himself alone with Sun, sitting together as they road home in the carriage. "Chan?" she asked him, and her voice snapped him out of his trance.

He found himself staring into her smiling face, having no recollection of how they had gotten there. "Sun?"

"We're married," she said simply, biting her lip as if to hold in all the rest that she wanted to say. After a pause, she continued "It was a bit of a blur, wasn't it?"

Chan couldn't believe she felt the same way. "I feel like it was only a second ago that we were kids…but now I find myself married to the most amazing woman I know," he replied, reaching out for her hand. Sun took it and stared into his eyes, neither of them needing to speak further.

The carriage suddenly jerked to a stop and the door, it seemed, instantly swung open. Xiao beamed at them and then shouted to the group assembled in their courtyard: "Behold! The happy couple is home!" A great resounding shout came up from the family members waiting for their arrival, and Chan exited the carriage, reaching up for Sun and gently setting her down on her feet. They both laughed as everyone urged them to retire, and they practically ran into the house, much to everyone's amusement.

Chan shut the front door behind them, both of them still laughing and breathing heavily from the exhilaration of their first trip home as husband and wife. He glanced over at Sun, nearly bent double with laughter, and in a great burst of inspiration, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to their bedroom door. She quieted as he paused in front of the door, looking into her eyes once more as he skillfully pushed the door open.

"We're home," he said softly, setting her down on their new bed. He backed away from her a bit, suddenly realizing that he had never seen Sun in this room before, and that she had never looked at him in the way she was now.

She was not to be deterred, however, and she beckoned him closer to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he bent toward her, pulling him tight against her.

Chan placed his arms around her in return and leaned in closer to her ear. "You have all of my heart," he whispered, "and you always will." He then kissed her parted lips and, for them, the morning after their wedding was a long time coming.

* * *

There are so many things I could discuss about this chapter. For one, the incredible amount of time it took me to update. All I can say is I'm so sorry! I suck. Big time. 2) Mulan's little spiel about how Chan came soon. You see, in my version of events (which is quite fun creating!) Chan is conceived on the way back from Qui Gong, or within the first three days of Shang and Mulan's marriage. Kind of dirty, I know. But I think it's cute (and that way Chan's in Mulan II, at the very end!). And speaking of dirty, what about that ending? Woohoo limey! Ah, I'm just kidding. I've been told my idea of dirty is not quite the same as everyone else's. So, I'm sorry if my story doesn't "do it for you" in that way. Ew. Moving on! 3) Okay, I'm sure many of you were waiting for this lovely, romantic wedding scene, which obviously did not happen. Sorry folks! The reason this took so long to update was because I was completely stuck on what to write for the wedding. Not wanting to waste any more time and effort, I didn't write much of anything pertaining to it But I think it fits, I mean, Chan's just a fool in love…d'awww…4) This is a great chapter to find little Easter eggs in, and by that I mean future plot lines. Some are obvious. Others not so much. You'll all just have to wait and see! 5) Any typos are my fault and should in no way reflect upon the characters, the reviewers and fans, or the story itself. Thank you. I remain your super special awesome authoress, Handmaiden of Artemis, who, just so you know, loves reviews. 


	29. Chapter 29

Guess who's back…back again. A General's Son is back again, of course! The story that will never die (or the story that will never allow me to let it die!). I can't apologize more for my horrible, awful, no-good updating skills, but hopefully some of you reading this will be newcomers so it will not have been that long since you read the last chapter. For the rest of you, feel free to beat me. And here's a recap of what happened when we last left Chan, Sun, and the gang (it was pretty memorable I think, hopefully it's enough to bring you back!):

Chan placed his arms around her in return and leaned in closer to her ear. "You have all of my heart," he whispered, "and you always will." He then kissed her parted lips and, for them, the morning after their wedding was a long time coming.

* * *

A General's Son

Chapter 29

Chan stared at his bride, saw her breathing slowly in and out, saw how her skin glowed in the morning light, and knew he would be with her forever. He saw many more mornings like this, of him waking up next to this lovely creature and basking in the sweetness of her every day. But on the other hand he wasn't quite sure how to live up to the expectations she had of him, and didn't know what would happen if he failed. Well, he did know one thing: Xiao did threaten death if he hurt his sister. Chan sincerely hoped that it wouldn't come to that. He was so lost in his musings that he didn't notice when Sun awoke. Her first sight was of him and she moved closer to his side, still not quite awake.

"Chan," she hummed, surprising him out of his thoughts. It was then that she noticed the concerned look on his face and was instantly alarmed. "Chan? What's wrong?" Chan instinctively pulled her into his embrace, never meaning for her to notice his self-doubts, especially on this day.

"Nothing is wrong my love, not when I find myself next to you." Sun smiled but would not let Chan hide his feelings.

"What is it Chan? I want to help." Her face was so sweet with concern he let go of his reservations.

"It's just…I'm not quite sure how to be a husband to you yet." Sun paused, knowing that she must tread carefully into the unsure side of Chan that he only revealed to her.

"Don't worry," she said "I don't know what I'm doing either." She smiled lovingly at him and continued, running her fingers down the side of his face. "However, I believe you're doing an excellent job of it so far." These moods never lasted long for Chan, especially with adept cajoling from his new wife, so Sun soon had the old Chan back in her arms.

"Hmm you're not so bad yourself," he replied with an impish grin, surprising her by pouncing on top of her and nuzzling into her neck, while she played at getting away from him and giggled with pleasure. They both relaxed soon enough, but didn't move from their positions. Chan kept his face buried in the space where Sun's neck met her shoulder, and continued to breathe in her sweet scent, while she in turn stroked his black hair and kept her arms tight around him. "Last night…" he started out, then put his head back down and let out a deep breath. When his eyes met Sun's again he couldn't help the smile that radiated down at her. "Did it─did it really happen, or am I just dreaming?"

"I don't think it's possible for two people to have the same dream," Sun pointed out.

"Well then who better than you and me to prove everyone wrong?" Chan winked at her.

"You have a point there." Sun conceded to him and then jumped when his fingers grazed her bare sides. "But I think we can agree," she continued, her voice soft, "That it was not a dream, but very real."

"Indeed…probably the most real thing I've ever felt." Sun saw Chan's completely earnest face and she burned inside for him, he who had given her the wonder of that night. Her husband skillfully anticipated her, so by the time she let out his name in the lowest of moans his mouth was already on hers and she was drinking him in once again.

* * *

"It's nearly noon."

"And?"

"I'm just saying, it's nearly noon." Mulan shook her head. Shang never said anything just to say it. There was always another meaning, and she quickly caught on to this one.

"It's their wedding night; I think we can afford to do without them for now."

"More like wedding afternoon," he grumbled, but Mulan chose to ignore that.

"I just want them to have as much time together as possible, Chan has to leave so soon…" she trailed off sadly and Shang reached out and touched her hand.

"Don't worry Mulan, everything will be fine. Chan was given the position because he is the most qualified and well-suited for the job. If he can't do it, no one else will be able to." Mulan's face remained glum as she looked at her husband.

"That's not what I'm worried about. Chan and Sun are an ideal match, but they are so young! I pray that their bond will hold them together through the strain. I know how difficult it is to be an army wife." She gave Shang a half-smile and squeezed his hand in return. "Although I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Well thanks, good to know that you're not completely tired of me after almost 18 years."

"Not yet," Mulan said wryly, teasing right back at one of her husband's rare jokes. Mulan turned away from her husband as she heard someone enter the room. "Good morning Chan," she said as her son sauntered into the room, looking quite pleased with himself.

"Good morning Mama," he replied, bending over to kiss her on the cheek before settling down at his usual seat at the table, all the while with a grin on his face. Mulan was initially speechless at his unusually chipper demeanor, while Shang just suppressed a chuckle, knowing full well the mood of a young man the morning after his wedding. She quickly recovered but was curious why Sun did not accompany her husband.

"Where is Sun?" she asked. "Is she feeling all right?"

"Sun is just a little shy this morning," Chan explained, smiling. "She said she'll be out soon."

* * *

Sun sat at her new dressing table, admiring the finely-carved wood that her new husband had purchased especially for her.

"He really is the sweetest man I could ever ask for," she said to the brightly-polished mirror she held. She smiled at her own reflection and laughed, knowing that a younger Sun would have thought her quite strange for talking to herself. But a younger Sun also could not have dreamed of the joy she had found in the new life she was forging with Chan.

Sun gave one last dreamy sigh before snapping back to reality. She needed to get ready--she didn't want her new in-laws to think she was hiding from them. She picked up a comb to go along with her mirror, in order to take more care than usual with her appearance. She didn't often give it much thought (although everyone else seemed to), but on this particular morning she felt so radiantly happy she couldn't resist adding a few special tricks her mother had shown her. When she had slipped on a dress the color of sunrise and added a few final touches from her cosmetics jar she deemed herself prepared.

She had to grip the doorway when she felt a sudden attack of nerves as she was about to exit her and Chan's room, but she shook her head and chided herself for acting this way. She had, after all, known the Li family her entire life. Besides, she was one of them now: Li Sun. She repeated the name softly and then smiled to herself. Suddenly her nerves were gone, just as quickly as they had come. She continued down the hallway, her feet treading ever-so-lightly and the swishing of her dress barely audible, yet all heads turned when she entered the dining room.

"Good morning, Daughter," Mulan said warmly, she being the first to find her tongue after Sun's entrance. Shang's normally reserved demeanor seemed especially sobered by the realization that his daughter-in-law was truly among them. Chan, being Chan, could only gaze at his lovely wife with the most contented of smiles on his face

"Good morning Mother, Father," Sun replied smiling at both of them. She took her place next to Chan, resting her hand on top of his under the table and smiling at him in turn. Only this smile was much different than the one she gave his parents and it caused him to grasp tighter the fingers that were intertwined with his own. Sun blushed and had to stifle a giggle, while Mulan and Shang pretended not to notice what was going on.

"So Sun," Mulan finally interrupted, "How do you like your new room? Do you find it suitable?"

"Oh yes it's more than suitable! It's so lovely, I can't thank you enough." Mulan smiled but felt the need to correct her daughter-in-law.

"Don't thank me, thank Chan. He's the one who planned it all."

"Is that so?" Sun turned her gaze to the sheepish-looking Chan. "He failed to mention that he was responsible for _all_ of it, not just the few parts he admitted to."

"I didn't want to brag," he replied, "And besides, Mama was a great help." Sun rolled her eyes in mock annoyance while Mulan went to fetch the food she had saved for the newlyweds.

"Now, now," she scolded them, just like they were little children again, "let's stop all this chatter and get you two fed. You'll need your strength."

Chan's eyes narrowed suspiciously at the strange comment, but they widened in surprise when his mother loaded his plate with perhaps twice the amount he usually ate. He continued to watch as she served Sun the choicest, most tender bits of meat, which she ate hungrily without comment or complaint. Chan knew what his mother was up to. In a single word: grandchildren.

He looked up to Mulan and sighed-- he could literally see the wheels turning in her head as she watched the oblivious Sun eat. Chan looked away and caught the eye of his father. He knew that Shang had noticed as well, but the ever-stoic General merely shrugged, although Chan caught a glimpse of the twinkle in his eye. It was his way of saying to leave it be.

"_She really is too clever for our own good sometimes…"_ he moaned inwardly. He couldn't help, however, tucking into the mound of food on his plate. He was, after all, suddenly ravenously hungry.

* * *

"Sun?"

"Yes?" Chan and Sun's late breakfast was now over, with the young couple having eaten their fill under the watchful eye of the lady of the house. Mulan now turned to Sun as Shang and Chan excused themselves to discuss the duties of Chan's new position.

"I have something to show you, follow me if you would."

"Of course, Mother." Mulan led Sun back down the hallway and to her bedroom. Mulan went to a dresser as Sun hung back near the doorway, unsure of how far she should venture into Mulan and Shang's private space.

Mulan opened a drawer and took out an object wrapped in cloth. Her back was to Sun so she quickly held the bundle to her chest and whispered a small prayer. "This should be yours. Forgive me, for I will never forget…" She breathed a heavy sigh, thick with emotion, but hid this as she turned back to Sun. "Sun, come closer, it's all right," she smiled warmly at her son's young wife, who obliged. Mulan carefully unwrapped the cloth and revealed the flower comb that she had had for so long. "My mother gave this to me and her mother gave it to her. It's been passed down like this over many generations, and now it's my turn to pass it on." Sun gasped as she realized what Mulan was saying, that she considered Sun like her own daughter, enough to give her something that was so precious to her and that had so much meaning.

"Oh! It's so beautiful!" She reached out to touch its gilded surface, but stopped just before her fingers came in contact with it. "But I cannot—it belongs to you, to your family. Surely there is no need to give it to me now." Mulan smiled at her new daughter-in-law's concern. Usually such heirlooms would be given only upon death, but Mulan was never one for blindly following tradition.

"I would like to give it to you now. Think of it as a belated wedding present from a loving mother-in-law. And besides, it will get much better use complementing your loveliness than it will get staying in my drawer." Sun ducked her head and murmured her heart-felt thanks, clutching the comb to her breast as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "You're very welcome my dear," Mulan paused a moment as she felt her own eyes becoming misty as well. "But let's stop this before we become overly sentimental. Go, see to your husband. I'm sure he misses you already."

* * *

Chan and Sun had a blissful week together following their wedding. They worked side-by-side during the day, laughing and teasing one another until they fell into each other's arms at night. Every morning that she woke up next to Chan Sun felt happier. But with every kiss he gave her, every moment that she felt at peace in his presence she couldn't help but think that it was one moment sooner to the time when she would have to bid him goodbye. Chan didn't mention it, but when they climbed into bed the night before he had to leave the truth could remain unspoken no longer.

"I'll miss you, my love," he said quietly, his lips brushing her hair as she lay in his arms, her head resting on his bare chest. Sun clung tightly to him for a moment, her eyes squeezed shut with emotion, before she lifted herself up to look at him.

"Chan," she started out, her eyes filling with hot tears, "I don't know how I'll be able to bear being without you." Her lower lip quivered and she put her head down, not wanting him to see her like that. Chan lifted her head back up and unflinchingly kissed away the tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

"You can do it," he informed her. "You are strong and brave. And secretly you know that you deserve better than me." Sun couldn't help but laugh through her tears and Chan smiled. "That's my Sun," he said proudly, pushing the hair back from her face.

Sun, in return, caught his hand before he could pull it away and brought it to rest against her cheek. Chan continued to gaze at her as she turned her head and slowly kissed his palm, causing him to tingle all over. She gave a small smile as she watched his reaction, quite pleased with herself.

"You know," Chan said huskily once he had freed himself from the trance she put on him, "there are some good things that come with leaving." Sun didn't answer; she only raised her eyebrows questioningly and continued to nibble at his fingertips. "For example, there is the night before I leave…and the night I come back." Sun still didn't answer, but Chan could tell from the force of her kiss that she firmly agreed with his assessment.

* * *

Morning came, as much as the young couple would have liked to stop it, as it always did. Sun stood resolutely by as Chan tightened the final strap on his saddle bag, everything he needed now at the ready. He turned and took her in his arms one last time, his hand at her waist while the other tangled itself in her hair.

"It's only for three weeks," he declared, their foreheads touching gently, "I'll be back before you know it."

"I'll be waiting, counting the days," she replied, her arms around his neck.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Take care of yourself out there."

Chan knew that he could not postpone his journey any longer, so he kissed Sun deeply, promising that he would be careful. He grasped her hands tightly before swinging himself into his saddle. He rode into the courtyard, Sun following closely behind. He saw his parents embrace before Shang mounted his own horse. Shang would be returning the following day, as he only had to familiarize Chan with his new post.

Father and son nodded to each other and rode out together, but not before Chan looked back and saw his mother put a comforting arm around Sun's shoulders, leading her back into the house and away from him.

* * *

Well there you go, progress! Every little bit helps. Although I've dug myself in deeper by coming up with a new character yesterday (that's what I get for reading about six Mulan fanfictions over the weekend, argh) so that means a whole new piece of the puzzle I have to figure out. It'll be worth it though  I hope…

But I should probably address why I haven't been writing. I started this story (so long ago it seems!) to fill a void of sorts, something I had yet to experience. That thing was love, something that I could give my characters by the truckload even if I didn't have any. Then college came, and I was given what I had been writing about for so long. It suddenly seemed silly to be writing about Chan and Sun and everyone else when I could actually be experiencing their story myself. But boys being boys all that was taken away, but now I was, I'm ashamed to say, jealous of Chan and Sun and their fairy tale. Have no fear though, I can remember why I love writing this story, and that's because it makes me happy. And if I can judge by the reviews, it makes all you readers happy too. So I'll keep at it! Cheers everyone!


End file.
